Off Limits
by ill.call.u.back
Summary: A Lily/Scorpius Love Story. Your best friends little sister is always and forever Off Limits, unless she wants you too.  Copyright goes to JK Rowling, characters and world belong to her obviously.
1. Warnings!

"Lily! Come on, I'm starving and we're going to miss breakfast."

I quickly applied my eyeliner and grabbed my bag and shoes and ran out of my dorm room to slide down the banister into the common room. My best friend Libby stood waiting for me and raised her eyebrows at me as I landed neatly next to her.

"That's just proof that you do that too much." She commented as I straightened up.

I just grinned as I slipped on my heels.

"I thought you were hungry." I called back to her as I made my way out of the portrait.

x-x-x

"Lily, would it kill you to wear a longer skirt?" Albus asked as I sat down next to him at the Gryffindor table.

"Yes Al, I actually think it would. I'm in the prime of my life, who knows if I'll ever look this good again, got to take advantage of it while I can."

My brother rolled his eyes at my logic, but proceeded to pour me a cup of coffee.

"What you got this morning?" he asked, shovelling eggs and bacon into his mouth.

"Double Herbology." I replied, buttering my toast. "You?"

"Off first period then Potions, me and Scor have sort of put off our project for it, so we have to finish it this morning."

Scorpius Malfoy and my brother, Albus Potter, have been best friends since their third year, when they finally came to their senses and realised they only argued because of stereotypes that had been placed upon them because of our family names and our houses.

Scor is a pain in the ass, but then again so are my brothers. They spend most of our holidays at either our house or his and we always end up having him round for dinner, seeing as Scorpius' mother can't really cook.

"Typical of you two." I commented.

His reply was a simple smirk that made me roll my eyes.

"You're the genius in the family Lils, maybe you should do the project for us." He suggested.

"What is it on?"

"The effect of daisy root in the shrinking potion." He shrugged.

"What do you mean, like how it must be chopped evenly before it's administered and how the more even it is the stronger the potion becomes?" I answered taking a sip of my coffee.

"Yeah, why is that?" he asked.

"The natural oils produced in the roots are able to release easier as well as faster, giving the potion a more potent mix. The reason it's used in the first place is because the plant is a weed, and weeds are considered small and it is the desired consequence that they become even smaller. Therefore perfect for a shrinking potion."

"Are you sure you don't want to do this essay for us?" Scorpius asked as he sat down on my other side.

"Fraid not." I replied. "I have my own work to do."

"Come on Lily, help out your favourite boys." He pouted.

I layered a shocked expression onto my face.

"Who on earth ever said you two were my favourites?"

"Hey!" they both exclaimed as Libby and I picked up our things and sauntered out of the Great Hall.

x-x-x

"I just...Ow...I don't see how you can deny things between you and Scorpius." Libby said whilst trying to fend off her Fanged Geranium, which was desperately trying to get a bite of her.

"I still don't see why you insist there's something going on." I replied smacking her plant with a wooden stick that was always left lying around the greenhouses.

"Thanks. Don't deny it Lily, you two are so chummy and you know what he's like with girls."

"Exactly. Why would I want to start something with someone who I know thinks a committed relationship is 2 weeks without kissing some other girl?"

"Ok, fair point. But you have to admit he treats you differently than he does everyone else."

"He teases me more."

She raised her eyebrow at me.

"I'm his best friends little sister! He practically lives at our house whenever we're home."

"But he's always all over you!" she exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Slinging his arm around my shoulder does not mean he's all over me. Compare that to all the other girls who he blatantly makes out with in any corridor available."

"I still say he likes you." She replied indignantly.

x-x-x

"Gah. Why do we have to have Herbology first thing on a Thursday morning?" Samantha Evans asked in her crisp Welsh accent as we made our way back to the castle for break. We'd all just spent the last 5 minutes of lesson trying to clean ourselves of soil. "It makes you feel all grubby for the rest of the day."

"Just think." Libby replied dreamily. "After all these silly OWLs are over, we can drop it."

I scoffed. "Speak for yourself, I'll be taking the most brutal subjects next year. If I pass anyway."

"Get real Lily." Justin Peck cut in, matching his stride with ours. "You're the brightest in the year, if you don't pass we don't pass. What will you be doing next year then?" he asked.

"Potions, Defence, Herbology, Charms and Transfiguration."

He took a moment to contemplate them.

"No guesses needed to say you're going to be an auror." He laughed.

"Well it is sort of the family business." I agreed. "But you never know, with those subjects I could still go down the Healer route. But that lime green uniform. Eww."

Everyone around me laughed in agreement.

"Lily, did you do the Muggle Studies homework?" asked Becky Stone, a fellow Gryffindor.

"The one about their television programmes? Yeah. My dad always gets us to watch that stuff on our breaks, especially if we go visit my uncle. It was easy really."

As we reached the castle Justin split from us to join his fellow Ravenclaws that were already heading up to Divination on the top floor. The rest of us had charms so we sat on the top of the stairs for a little while, trying to enjoy the last of sun.

October was fast coming to a close and the weak watery light was hardly enough to warm us so I conjured a small fire to sit between us and we all pulled in closer. After a few moments I felt someone sit behind me, so I was between their legs, and wrap their arms around me. I looked back over my shoulder to see Scorpius just centimetres away.

"Budge up little bit." He crooned rubbing his cold nose against my neck.

I shivered and he squeezed me tighter.

"How did potions go?" I asked my brother as he sat down with the rest of my group.

"Well, we managed to write the essay, used what you'd said of course. There were actually quite a few books on it once we actually knew what we were looking for."

I relaxed back into Scorpius and caught Libbys' eye. She was smirking and gave a pointed look at Scorpius' arms, which were wrapped around my stomach.

"You going into Hogsmeade this weekend?" Scorpius asked quietly after a few moments. Everyone else was engrossed in their own conversations and they weren't paying any attention to us.

I felt my stomach flutter. No matter what I said to Libby there was still a part of me that harboured the same, if not smaller, crush I'd had for Scorpius since I was 11 years old. Whilst tall and slim like his father he had inherited his mothers brown hair with natural highlights and his fathers' grey eyes. Add his natural good looks to his boyish charm and he'd won over every girl he'd ever set his targets on. I knew deep down nothing good would come from liking Scorpius, not one of his 'relationships' had ended well and that could make things awkward for my brother.

"Of course, who would miss out on that? You?"

"Yeah." He answered just as quietly as he asked. My stomach fluttered again. Was he going to ask? We had always been flirty, well in the past year or so. But he'd never made a move on it so I just figured that's how he was with every girl he was close to. "I'll see you there I guess. Group of us are planning to have drinks in the pub, see who can last the longest." He laughed.

I smiled along with him but felt my heart sink. He was off limits anyway, I shouldn't care whether or not he asked me out.

"For your birthday right?"

He gasped in fake shock. "Wow you remembered."

"Well it's kind of stuck in my memory after how much you told us about it last year." I joked.

"Hey, 17 is a big deal."

"Yes I know." I replied rolling my eyes. "You and Albus have been hell this summer with your magic."

Scorpius laughed.

"We'd better get to class." I said, as everyone around us began to make a move.

Scorpius stood and then offered me his hand to pull me up.

"So, Hogsmeade?" he asked again.

"I'll make sure I pop in and buy you a round or two for your birthday. Ahh," I said as we began walking back into the castle. "Now I see why you brought it up. Always the scavenger, eh Scorp?"

"Damn." He laughed. "Busted."

"See you later." I replied quietly, waving to my brother and following my friends up the grand staircase.

x-x-x

"Don't even think about it." Albus warned quietly.

Scorpius turned to look at him.

"What you on about?" he asked innocently.

Albus bobbed his head towards his sisters retreating back. "Lily's off limits. You know that."

"But..." Scorpius started to argue.

"No buts, you won't use my sister like you do every other girl. And yes, I know you don't mean to. You can't help but get bored after the chase is over. But you will _not _do that to Lily. She's better than that Scor."

"I know." He answered quietly, staring longingly at the upper floors where he knew she was walking to class. "I wouldn't do that to her though."

"I don't even know how many girls you've said that about anymore Scor. I know you care for Lily more than you've ever done for them, but that's only because you've actually gotten to know her through me. You'd still ditch her the moment things got to mundane for you."

"I highly doubt any moment with Lily would be mundane." Scorpius argued.

Albus smiled tightly. "She does have a temper and a quick wit that would keep you on your feet. But you know you'd just hurt her Scor. So I repeat. My sister is _off limits."_

Scorpius nearly growled.

"Do you remember when you used to say how cool it would be if me and your sister got together? That it would make us brothers."

Albus sighed as he began to pull his friend out the front doors again, making their way to Herbology.

"Yes I remember. And I was only thinking of me in that situation. Not how much you'd hurt Lily."

"Why are you so convinced I'd hurt her? That we wouldn't work?"

"Because I've been your best friend for nearly 5 years, I've seen you do this with girl after girl."

Scorpius remained quiet. Maybe Albus was right. Maybe the very fact that he _knew _that Lily was off limits was exactly why he was so drawn to her.


	2. Hogsmeade

I wiggled my way into skinny black jeans and threw on my new cream poncho and pirouetted on the spot to obtain Libby's opinion.

"The outfit is gorgeous." She told me. "Especially if you put those new boots of yours with them. But what's with the hair?"

I shot her a glare. My hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she knew full well I hadn't tried to do anything with it yet. She grinned at me.

"Here, let me curl it."

She climbed off her bed and onto mine as I sat in the chair next to it. She pulled out my bobble and ran her hand threw my thick long hair and sighed.

"God I wish I had your hair." She grumbled enviously.

Somehow I had ended up with lush brown hair, despite my moms' blazing ginger and dads' black. I did have natural hints of red running through the layers though. My eyes were all my mom, big deep brown. I had both of their metabolisms, skinny no matter what I ate, but I was a bit shorter than them. Reaching about 5ft 6. Running around with my two overactive brothers also helped me keep in shape. Especially when Quidditch seasons were coming up.

Libby, master that she is with all things cosmetic and hair orientated spent about 20 minutes layering out my hair and using her wand to curl it. When she finished she grabbed a fancy clip from my drawer and used that to hold it loosely over one shoulder, then she started in on the make-up.

"Lib, we're only going to Hogsmeade." I told her after about 10 minutes of her using me as her own personal guinea pig.

"Got to have you looking good for your date with Scorpius."

"Hardly a date." I grumbled. "I told you, the only reason he even asked was to hint at the fact that he was having drinks for his birthday and that I should buy him one."

She scoffed. "That boy is loaded. He doesn't need you to buy him a drink! It's just an excuse Lil."

"Well, I'm not getting my hopes up."

She clapped her hand gleefully.

"So you _finally _admit that you like him then?" she squealed.

"Shhh Libs, yeah ok. I kinda like him."

x-x-x

Libby, best friend that she is, managed to distract me throughout the day with more shopping than I would have thought possible. Then lunch followed by a competition to see who could eat the most Bertie Botts before spitting them out.

I won, as usual. But Lily won the chocolate frogs match. I swear that girl has hidden compartments in her mouth like a hamster. By mid-afternoon though, even Libby was out of ideas to avoid the pub any longer. And we'd just bumped into some of my cousins who insisted we meet them there as soon as possible so we could have a catch up.

We both touched up our make-up as we stood outside.

"How do I look?" I asked again.

"Stunning Lils, as always."

We stood in the doorway for a moment, trying to get our bearings. A group of boys from our year waved at us and indicated we should join them. As did Rose and Dominique, my cousins who were sat near them to.

"I suppose we should..." Libby started uncertainly moving in their general direction. "Oh wait, there's Albus." She grinned and waved at my brother then dragged me over to the other end of the pub. I waved apologetically back at the others.

"Albus darling how are you?" she exclaimed extravagantly.

Normally Albus just brushed aside Libbys more extrovert tendencies, but he'd clearly had enough to drink to join her.

"Absolutely smashing sweetie. How are you?"

"Ahh, Lily I like him better when he's drunk." She laughed.

Albus started protesting her statement as I looked around the bar. There were a lot of 7th years in this corner, a few of whom I was on speaking terms with and waved or smiled at me as we made eye contact. I finally saw Scorpius, he was in a booth with some of his Slytherin friends and had a bottle of beer sat in front of him. It didn't look like he'd seen me yet. As I watched the blonde girl next to him draped her leg over his and ran her hand up his chest and she nuzzled his neck.

I turned my back quickly so Scorpius wouldn't recognise me or see my reaction. Libby however did see.

"Well Albus, I'd love to stay and debate all day but we have our own friends who are much better company, you know."

"You're just full of insults today aren't you Gale?"

"Don't be silly Potter. I'm full of insults every day." I laughed at her.

"Too true." I agreed trying to get the bar mans attention. He came straight over to me, much to the annoyance of the guy next to me, who had been there for at least the time we had been in the pub.

"2 butterbeers, 2 fire whiskeys and..." I turned to the man. "Seeing as I jumped the queue." I said indicating to him.

"Oh, urm, I'll have a butterbeer as well please." He asked looking surprised.

I slid his beer over to him when it arrived, handed one to Libby then gave both the whiskeys to Albus.

"For you and the birthday boy. Now shoo, before I become too embarrassed to admit you're my brother."

He laughed and happily took the glasses and made his way over to Scorpius.

"I'm Matt, by the way." The guy I'd bought the drink for told me as I paid.

"Lily." I answered as we shook hands smiling.

"You go to the school?" he asked, his American accent thick.

"Hogwarts? Yeah. Doesn't take a genius to figure out that you're not from around here."

"I'm gonna go sit down Lils, see you in a bit." Libby told me, giving me a smile.

Matt watched her walk over to the table of lads we'd seen on the way in.

"You know them?" he asked.

"Yeah, friends in our year. Do you know them?" I asked, reading his expression.

"Justin's my cousin." He answered.

"Oh yes, I remember. His aunt moved over to America when she got married." He smiled.

"Bang on."

"So what has brought you to the ever delightful United Kingdom?"

He chuckled. "Work."

I looked him over.

"Just finished school?"

"Yeah I finished in June. I'm training to be a curse breaker and well, Gringotts is the best place in the world for that."

"Ooh, Gringotts, bad family history." I joked.

He looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

I laughed. "Urm, my dad. The dragon. No?"

He shook his head.

"Urm, my dad's Harry Potter, he my aunt and uncle broke into Gringotts during their quest to destroy Voldemort." He flinched at the name. "Oh come on, you weren't even born when he was alive. Man up." I said punching his shoulder lightly.

"You're Lily Potter?" he asked.

I nodded and he grinned.

"Well, Justin speaks highly of you then." I blushed. "Shall we join them all?" he asked, indicating back to the table Libby had taken a seat at. I nodded and he placed a hand on the small of my back to lead me over.

x-x-x

Scorpius looked up as Albus caught the edge of the table as he sat down.

"Wow dude. Think you've had enough." He laughed as he took the glasses out of his hands before he spilt them. "Where'd you get these? I thought you ran out of money."

"Ahh that is what little sisters are for." He said beaming. "One's for you. She said it's for your birthday." He took one of the glasses and chugged it back.

Scorpius quickly looked up and scanned the bar area. He caught sight of Libbys' frizzy blonde hair and saw Lily next to her. Libby seemed to be talking to her, but then she left to sit with some people that he vaguely recognised as part of their friendship group. That left Lily, at the bar with a tall dark haired guy.

"Who's the guy?" Scorpius asked Albus.

"Huh?" Albus struggled to focus for a moment then shrugged. "I don't know. Lils just bought him a drink though. Are you drinking that?" he asked, pointing at the second glass on the table.

Scorpius quickly downed it and turned to Isabelle, then froze.

If Lily was up at the bar there was no doubt she had just seen him and Izzy flirting. But that shouldn't mean anything. Nothing was happening between them two. Just like how her at the bar with some random she'd bought a drink for, even though he'd had to wait till his birthday to get the attention, meant nothing to him.

He looked up at the pair again to see Lily give him a slight punch. She was laughing. She was joking and flirting with this guy. A weird churning feeling in his stomach began and it only increased when he placed his hand on her and lead her away to her friends.

"What you looking at Scor?" one of the guys asked. He'd been staring out at Lily's table for about 10 minutes. The table might as well have been empty apart from the two of them the amount of attention they were paying to everyone else.

"Nothing." He answered tersely, pushing Isabelles' hands off him.

Albus looked over at his sisters table and frowned.


	3. Propositions

"So who was this Matt guy?" Libby asked over her cauldron in the second period of Potions on Monday morning. "We didn't get to talk all weekend, with you and Quidditch and that."

I looked up from my Invigoration Draught into her keen green eyes.

"He's Justins' cousin from America."

"Well duh. I got that much out of Justin when you two were at the bar talking. Come on, give me the deets." She looked so excited.

"There aren't any. We got on well, but for a start I was, you know, a bit disappointed about the _Scorpius_ thing." I whispered his name. "So it might just be a sort of rebound thing. Besides, he lives in London."

"Apparition. Numb nut."

I rolled my eyes. "Last week you were trying to get me with Justin. This weekend, Scorpius. Today, Matt. Make up your mind you fickle girl."

"Excuse you! It was last month with Justin, if not the month before that. It's been forever that I've been encouraging Scorpius and well yes, today it is Matt." She argued.

"You are ridiculous." I told her, throwing in my last ingredient and stirring it one last time.

I bottled the completed potion and took it up to Professor Hopcroft. With 15 minutes left of the lesson he decided to mark it for me then.

"Well done Miss Potter. Another 'O'." I smiled politely at him and thanked him before going back to my desk to pack up.

x-x-x

"You're not avoiding me are you?" I turned to find Scorpius hovering behind me.

"Oh look there's Sam, I'll just go talk to her." Libby said quickly scurrying off.

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning back to the Library stacks.

"Well I haven't spoken to you since last Thursday. You didn't even wish me a happy birthday." He pouted.

"You got the drink I sent you right? Albus didn't hog it?"

"Yeah I got it."

"Then I don't see the problem. The happy birthday was implied in it."

"Lily." He said, grabbing my arm to stop me from turning away from him again. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" I asked.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking."

"I have no reason to be mad at you, therefore logic suggests, that I am not mad at you."

He scoffed. Then paused to watch me glance over the book titles for a moment. "Who was the guy?"

"What guy?" I asked distractedly.

"_The _guy. The one you were at the bar with then spent all afternoon in the pub with." He said with some heat.

"Why, Mr Malfoy, are you jealous?" I teased.

"Why, should I be?" he asked. I smirked. "No seriously Lily, is there something I need to be jealous about?"

"What...I don't. Scor?" I faltered at his intense gaze.

"Who is he?"

"Matt."

"And you know him how?"

"He's Justins cousin. We met at the pub on Saturday."

"And what happened?" he asked edging closer.

"Nothing." I whispered.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." I confirmed. "We just talked. Not that it's your business anyway." I added, snapping back to myself.

"Nope, none of my business." He answered, placing his body in front of mine, arms on either side of me on the shelf. He leaned in closer. "Nothing to do with me what...so...ever." He moved closer with each word. His body flush with mine. "Your brother's going to kill me." He told me softly.

Then his lips met mine.

His touch was soft at first, as if measuring my reaction. When I relaxed against him, my arms winding around his neck he picked up the tempo. His arms slid down to my hips, grabbing onto me he pulled me against him. Our bodies pressed together along our lengths. He was 7 inches taller than me so he was leaning down, his body wrapping around mine. He slid his tongue into my mouth and I pulled myself even closer.

"Lily." He breathed, pulling back by a mere millimetre. I nibbled on his lip and he moaned and crushed himself back to me. He pushed me back into the shelves and I gasped and he forced his tongue in deeper. His hands slipped up my side, skimming my breast with his thumb as he ground his hips gently into mine.

"Sorry to interrupt." We both turned to face Libby, her voice full of mirth. "We're going to be late for Defence." She told me.

"Right." I said, my voice husky. "Right." I repeated, gently pushing on Scorpius' chest so he backed off and I could slip past him. I grabbed my bag from where I had thrown it onto the floor earlier.

x-x-x

"Ok, I've let you have all day." Libby informed me as we made our way up to the Astronomy tower later that night. "Now I need gossip."

I pursed my lips and she growled at me. During the commotion of the class setting up their equipment I leaned into her.

"You saw exactly what happened."

"Ok, but how did it happen?"

"I have no clue. He asked me about Matt. He seemed to get jealous, and then well. The next thing I knew we were kissing."

"Was it good?" she asked after setting up her scope and aiming it at the constellation she was focussing on.

I grinned at her. "Oh yeah."

"Better than Michael?" she asked.

Michael and I had dated for the majority of last year, he was the year above me and in Hufflepuff. We'd ended reasonably amicably. He'd been a pain in the arse because of stress with his exams, so we agreed we were better off apart.

"Oh, you couldn't even compare them." I giggled to her. "Mind, we both know why he's so good."

"Experience." We said in unison.

x-x-x

I woke up the next morning, and gave a serious attempt at burying myself in the sheets.

"Up you get sleeping beauty." Libby sang at me from across the room.

"I hate Thursdays." I groaned sitting up.

Lib laughed at my rats' nest of a hair do.

"Bloody Astronomy. Messes everything up."

"Just think. You get to see Scorpius again today and don't forget, Matt mailed you the other day and you haven't replied yet." I picked up my pillow and threw it at her.

She dodged out of the way laughing then hauled it back at me as I dragged myself into the bathroom.

x-x-x

I had just reached the entrance hall, the smell of breakfast wafting out to me, when I felt a hand slip into mine and start dragging me in the opposite direction.

"No, need coffee." I cried. I turned to my assailant. "Scorpius please." I whined. "I really need food right now."

"Story of your life." He teased. "Come on, we need to talk."

He dragged me down through the door that led to the dungeons and the Slytherin common room.

"This chat better not take place in your bedroom." I quipped, going for nonchalance, even as my stomach danced with nerves.

"Don't tempt me." He answered, pulling me into an alcove.

"What exactly do you have to say then?" I asked.

His hands slid up my sides to cup my face, he tilted my chin up and crushed his lips to mine. As I tangled my hands in his hair he pressed me back into the wall. He sucked gently on my bottom lip before sliding his tongue into my mouth. Sliding his hand behind my knee he tugged it up and wrapped it around his waist, then proceeded to slip his hand further up my leg, brushing the hem of my skirt. I pulled away slightly.

"You're very presumptuous." I breathed to him.

"And yet you haven't removed your leg." He whispered back, his voice husky.

"Would you like me to?" I asked, starting to move my leg. He grabbed onto it and I laughed softly. "What are we doing Scor?"

"We're making out in various rooms in the castle."

"Scor."

"I don't know Lils. All I do know is that your brother is seriously going to kill me."

"Why?" I asked confused. "You're his best friend."

"Yeah, and he's already warned me to stay away from you."

"He's done what?" I asked, growing agitated.

"He's right. I'm not good enough for you, and I've never stayed committed in a relationship."

I pulled my leg back from him and folded my arms across my chest. "So, what then?"

He shrugged. "What if we said we were casual? And we don't tell your brother, obviously."

"What do you mean by casual? That we can date other people?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, if you want to."

"So what happens when one of us meets someone?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking confused. As if he hadn't thought that was a possibility.

"Well what if we meet someone and we want to start something with them. We just go right back to being friends right?"

He considered me for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess. Why are you planning to meet someone Lils?" he looked a bit put out.

"I won't pine away for a guy who doesn't actually want to be with me." I told him. "If I meet someone I could actually have a relationship with, someone who really likes me, then I want to make sure at least things won't be awkward between us. You're still my brothers' best friend at the end of the day."

"I like you Lily, don't be silly." He said, tracing his fingers across my cheek.

"Just not enough to stay faithful or to even want to try." I held my hand up to stop his protests. "It's fine Scorpius, I know you. But before we seal this deal, or whatever this is, know that I'm not just going to sleep with you."

"What do you...?"

"I mean, you can do what you like. Like you said it'd be casual. So you can fool around with whoever you want. But I will not have sex with you until I'm ready. Besides I'm only 15 and you're 18, you could get in trouble."

He kissed me deeply again for a moment.

"So what does that leave us with?" he asked when he pulled back.

"Everything in between." I grinned.

x-x-x

Scorpius watched as Lily made her way over to her friends at the Gryffindor table. The conversation in the dungeons hadn't gone exactly as planned, he hadn't even thought about propositioning her like that, he was surprised that she'd agreed so readily. Just like her brother she was ready to believe the worst in him. Though he was closer with Albus, it hurt a lot more to know that Lily thought those things about him.

It was true that he'd never remained faithful for more than a few weeks into a relationship, but then again, none of them had drawn his attention like Lily had. She'd managed to keep his interest for the past 2 years, and this was the first time anything physical had even happened between them.

He remembered the times he had gone round their house only to discover that Albus and his brother weren't there. Even then he had stayed around, chatting with Lily, helping her with whatever mission she was on at the time. There was one time when she was determined to paint the whole of her art studio her dad had had built for her with original works as well as painting her own replicas of classics. She had learnt that Scorpius had his own talent with art work and roped him into helping her. Another time she had decided to volunteer to help young children learn to ride and play Quidditch. When her brothers had refused to share their expertise, she had pouted and begged until Scorpius had no choice but to agree. They had spent half of the summer holiday together.

He could only hope now that he could prove to her, himself and Albus that he could commit to Lily, that he would be good enough for her. Before she came to her senses and found someone else that was. And going on Lily's popularity within the school, he suspected he didn't have long.

_***So the next part is quite mature. MA really, just a pre-warning :)***_


	4. Fight!

***Some rather mature content in this chapter. Just an extra warning! Rated MA***

Scorpius pinned me against the lockers, my arms held above my head. He'd just finished Quidditch practice and was still in his uniform trousers, his shirt lay crumpled on the bench behind him. Clasping both my wrists in one hand he moved his other to my thigh, sliding it up and underneath my sweater dress. I moaned into his mouth and felt him smirk. His fingers trailed along the edge of pants, teasing me with their closeness.

"Scorpius." I groaned.

"Lily." He growled back. "We need to find a way to do this more often."

Over the past few weeks we had been sneaking around the castle, trying to find moments together. They were often interrupted and it was hard to repeat on a regular basis.

"We can't do anything about that." I murmured to him.

"We could if you weren't going on this ridiculous date this weekend." He snapped, pulling back from me.

I rolled my eyes. We'd had this conversation a few times, ever since I'd agreed to meet Matt in Hogsmeade again this weekend.

"We agreed we could see other people. Besides I'm only meeting up with him, I'm sure you've been busy with other girls."

He smiled proudly. "Not a one."

I raised my eyebrow. "No one?" I asked unconvinced.

"I haven't even thought about anyone else but you. But I guess that means nothing seeing as you're arranging to meet other guys."

"And what would we be doing this weekend if I weren't Scor?" I asked heatedly. "Trying to sneak off to some corner yet again, where no one can see us? Only managing a few moments together. Huh? That doesn't sound like a fun weekend to me."

He groaned and rested his forehead against mine.

"I don't want to share you."

"But you also don't want me exclusively." I interrupted. "So you don't get to pick and choose what I do."

He kissed me again, lowering his hands down to my hips and picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he began to move his body against mine. He broke from my lips and trailed his kisses down my neck. He was hard beneath his clothes and he continued to thrust against me. I titled my head back, desperate for more of him as I arched my back into him.

He grabbed the v-neck of my dress and pulled it down to expose my bra. He kissed along the line of it then moved that out of his way as well. His tongue swirled around my nipple teasingly and I pushed my hips against him harder.

He moved us away from the lockers and lowered me down onto the bench, hovering on his knees above me. He pushed my dress up higher, so it scrunched up around my waist then tugged my knickers down and off.

"Scor." I cried out, surprised at his bold move.

He grinned at me then lowered his face to kiss my thigh. He worked his way higher and higher, my breathing hitched and I had to choke back another moan, this time one of my impatience at his slow progress. His mouth and tongue were hot when they finally reached their destination. His tongue swirled around, tasting all of me. His fingers coming into play as he started thrusting them into me.

I felt myself buck up towards him, with no conscious prompt of my own. He wound his arm, that was unoccupied, around me, holding me still as he continued his frantic feeding. I grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged at it as the heat built within me. His other hand gripped my thigh tight enough to bruise. My breathing was ragged and deep as he continued. The heat and the feel of him on me grew so intense I had to fight to keep quiet as his tongue swirled over me, dipping inside before moving back up to suck and flick at my clit. His fingers forced their way into my body over and over, cold compared to the feel of his mouth on me. I couldn't help the cry that burst from my throat as the heat finally exploded and radiated throughout my entire body, making my toes curl.

Scorpius continued for a few more moments, as the last of the golden embers faded away. Then he lifted his face to look me in the eye. He licked his lips and smiled at me dragging his way up my body so he was on the same level as me.

I cupped my hand around his neck and brought his lips down to mine. He ran his hand through my hair, pulling me up so he could crush us tighter together. We broke apart and he rested his head on my chest for a few moments.

"Bet Matt couldn't do that for you."

"I'll have to find out and get back to you." I teased.

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "I was asking for that wasn't I?"

I nodded and laughed. Placing my hands on his chest I pushed him up so I could sit up.

He complied, but then pulled himself the rest of the way up and made his way over to his locker, stripping out of his Quidditch trousers he pulled out a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt. He turned back to me before putting anything on though.

"Like what you see?" he asked, holding his arms out at the sides for me to inspect him.

I pursed my lips, crossed my legs and dragged a finger across my lips. "Hmm." He had black boxers on and he still had that left over glow from summer. He was perfectly defined, but no way in hell was I telling him that.

"You'll pass."

He glared at me. "I'll pass?"

"Yeah, you just about scraped through." I held my fingers up millimetres apart to emphasise the point.

He got a look in his eye that I hadn't seen in years.

"Scorpius don't you dare." I warned backing away from him and swinging round to the other side of the bench.

"Don't what Lily?" he asked, stalking his way around the edge as I circled in the opposite direction.

"We're not kids now Scor, you can't solve every disagreement by pinning me down and tickling me until I cave anymore."

"I beg to differ." He told me, then he lunged.

x-x-x

"So I hear you have a date?" I looked up to see Albus hovering above me in library.

"And who did you hear that from?" I asked him, scribbling out a word in my Ancient Runes assignment.

"Scorpius. How come he knows about this but I don't?"

I shrugged. "Because you're my brother?"

He sat down next to me and began to rummage through the books I had stacked around me. Albus only ever fidgets when he has something on his mind, otherwise the boy can stand still for so long I swear he's really an extremely life like statue.

"What's going on with you two?" he asked at last.

"What do you mean?" I asked, inwardly I was cringing.

"You two seem really...close, at the moment."

"What am I not allowed to be friends with your friends now?" I dropped my quill down onto the parchment.

He rolled his eyes. "I've never had a problem with you two being friends, I'm not James." He pointed out.

James is the most stereotypical protective older brother you can imagine. I swear to god if he thought someone nudged me as they walked past on purpose he'd curse their arses.

"But, now you're different. Scorpius... Well, I don't know how to explain it. He's always watching you, or you're hanging out together. I've told him, now I'm telling you. You two are a no go. Not allowed. Against the rules!"

"This is kind of a pathetic speech seeing as you know I'm going on a date this weekend and that I told Scorpius about it, don't you think? Besides, you're my brother that does not give you the right to decide that for me. If I wanted to be with Scor, and he wanted to be with me, there is nothing you, James, dad, uncle Ron, Fred, Hugo, Teddy or the rest of the never ending list of males in our family could do about it!" I snapped.

"He'll hurt you Lily!"

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

"I know him and I won't let him do to you what's he's done to countless other girls before. He just doesn't have it in him to care about a girl like that."

I snatched my hand back as he tried to take it consolingly.

"Thank you for your opinion Albus but as previously stated you have no say in my love life."

"I'm warning you Lily, stay away from Scorpius."

"You're a pathetic best friend you know?" I informed him as I threw my things into my bag.

x-x-x

Albus watched as Lily stomped out of the library. Not exactly how he had wanted that conversation to go.

Scorpius truly was his best friend, and he'd stick by his side for anything. Anything except his little sister. He'd watched Scorpius with her for over a year now. He'd used to treat her just like himself and James did. Like the annoying little sister that she is, but you love her anyway.

But then something changed. The playful comments became flirtatious and whilst he respected his friend for not making a move yet, he also knew that at some point he would.

x-x-x

Lily stormed across the quad and onto the stone wall next to Scorpius.

"Oh dear. Potter alert." Igor Nott teased from his other side.

"You're best friend is a dick head." She informed Scorpius, ignoring Nott.

"Oh no, what did he do?" he asked patiently.

"He thinks he can control my life. Stupid numb nut." She grumbled at the end.

Nott laughed and got up. "I'll leave you two to it." He said, shouldering his bag and heading back into the school.

"How this time?" Scorpius asked, turning towards her and leaning back on the archway.

She looked around her quickly.

"He was giving warnings about us." She mumbled.

"Ahh, to you too?"

Lily glanced up at him and groaned. "He got to you too?"

"Your brother loves you Lils, he's just got your back."

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"You really do have a short fuse." He told her laughing.

"What can I say? I may not have the hair, but I certainly have the red headed temper."

"And the freckles." He teased, pinching her cheeks to indicate the slight smattering of freckles that sat there.

She slapped his hand away. "Hardly. Besides, what's wrong with my freckles?" she pouted.

"Nothing, they're very endearing."

"Good come back."

"I try." He titled his head to look at her. "Feeling better? Calmer?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I guess. You always know how to distract me."

"One of my many skills. Come on Pots, lets' get you to class." He said as the bell went.

She picked her bag up again and walked by his side back into the castle. He slung his arm over her shoulder and she was pleased that the move still felt natural and they were still able to be friends on top of their current situation.

He stopped outside the Transfiguration classroom and turned to face her. He leaned forward and placed a simple kiss on her forehead. The gesture was comforting, caring. The way he only tended to be around her family.

"Behave." He murmured to her, giving her hand a slight squeeze.


	5. Jealousy takes over

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around myself and brushed out my hair. I blow dried it as straight as possible then pulled it back so only my full fringe was left down. I spread my make-up across the sink and began the usual routine. Adding more emphasis to my eyes I stepped back and considered myself presentable.

I sauntered back into the dorm room and pulled Libbys' duvet off of her.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head." I cooed heading over to my wardrobe.

"Must kill spunky brunette." Libby droned rolling out of bed.

I laughed softly as I pulled out my outfit for my date with Matt. It was a white wool sweater that was off the shoulders paired with my favourite black skinny jeans with my black Uggs underneath. Hey, they're cute and warm and Hogsmeade is quite a walk from the castle. Applying a final layer of gloss I grabbed the still groggy Libby and dragged her down to the great hall.

"So what are you planning to do today?" she asked through a mouth full of porridge.

"Attractive." I informed her. "And I don't really know, hopefully not too much outside, I grabbed my scarf just in case but my shoulders are still bare."

"He'll probably take you to that cute little cafe we always see."

I scrunched up my face.

"Oh gods I hope not, they place is too gooey. My dad had his first date there, you know? It didn't exactly go well. According to my mom and aunt Hermione anyway."

Libby smiled and nodded. "Lils, are you sure you want to do this?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's not really you to play around with multiple guys. I know you haven't dated that many guys but you've always been a one man kind of girl."

I shrugged. "I don't know what's going on with Scorpius. I just know that he doesn't want something exclusive with me, but Matt seems really nice and, added bonus, he's interested."

"Someone's going to end up getting hurt." She warned.

Libby may act the fool but that's all it really is. An act. I think it's the consequence of being one of 6 and being the middle child. She needed a label within her family, so she created one for herself. It worked, practically everyone in Gryffindor knew who she was and knew they could get a laugh out of her. Whilst Libby and I tended to stick together we had friends who flitted in and out with us. Samantha was one but most were people from other houses. We both preferred it that way, coming from such large families, it was nice just the two of us, especially knowing that we could fall back on the families that literally surrounded us every day.

x-x-x

I had just turned the corner onto the street where the bookshop Tomes and Scrolls was located when I saw Matt exit the shop.

"Hey." He called, grinning at me as I made my way over.

"Hey yourself." I looked at the shop. "Not the normal place to meet in the village." I pointed out.

"Well I'm foreign so I think I can be forgiven."

"What did you get?" I asked, indicating the bag in his hand.

"Some books on curses. Work is turning out to be harder than I thought." I gave him a compassionate smile. "How's school?" he asked politely, leading us back down the street.

"Schools school." I informed him. "The teachers seem to think that we don't realise it's our OWL year and proceed to lecture to us about how important it is at least once a week. Some of the girls in my year have already been sent to the hospital wing to receive calming draughts. I think it's some kind of record."

He laughed.

"Yeah I don't miss exams, school in general was pretty good though. I wish I kept in contact with more people."

"How come you don't?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged. "We're all off doing our own thing now, most people have stayed in the States but even then we were all originally from all over so it's hard to even get people at the right time."

Matt did unfortunately take me to Madam Puddifoot's for tea and a bite to eat. I'm not much of a girly girl, so the tacky decorations didn't have much effect on me. As I'd pointed out to Libby, it wasn't my ideal location for a date, but I gave Matt his dues, he was trying and like he said, he was foreign so he didn't really know the area.

Matt was actually pretty fun to hang out with, we chatted easily throughout the day, he even put up with me shopping and we had a blast in the Weasley store in the village. Especially when I led him through to the back room. We messed around with all the prototypes my uncle had stashed there and ended up spending most of the day scouring the shelves laughing and joking.

Around dinner he offered to walk me back up to the castle. Along the way he slid his hand into mine and held it tightly as he pulled me closer to him. We both glanced at each other from the corner of our eyes and looked away quickly. Grinning at our foolishness.

When we finally reached the gates he still held onto my hand.

"I had a really good day Lily." He told me sincerely. "Justin will be pissed."

"Why?"

"Don't play the sweet and innocent, you know he's got a crush on you."

I rolled my eyes. "We dated for like 2 months in third year, I'm sure he's over that by now. We're just friends."

"Girls have no idea how much that line sucks." I laughed at his put out face and he smiled down at me. "So, maybe we could do this again sometime?" he asked nervously. "Maybe even leave the village, I could take you on side along apparition."

"Yeah, definitely." I replied smiling encouragingly at him.

He took a step closer and ran his thumb across the back of my hand that he was still holding. He leaned down ever so slightly and let his lips hover, millimetres away from mine. My heart felt like it was about to jump from my chest. When I didn't move away he closed that tiny distance left between us and gently pressed his lips to mine. My eyes closed and I felt myself responding to him. The kiss was sweet, his hand came up to cup my face and he deepened it slightly. But then he pecked my lips a few times and pulled back to give me a dazzling smile.

"See you soon Lily." He said, finally letting go of my hand.

I felt myself grinning shyly and turned to make my way up the driveway towards the school.

x-x-x

I had just reached the circle of stones before the bridge that led to the courtyard when I heard my name called from behind me.

"Scorpius?" I asked shocked to see him coming from the direction I had just come from.

"Surprised to see me?" he asked scathingly.

"Well, yeah. You normally stay in Hogsmeade later than this."

"Well luckily for me I decided to head back early. Wasn't really feeling it today, seeing as I knew you were off with Matt."

"Scorpius." I tried to interrupt.

"So it just made my day when I saw you practically jumping his bones back there at the gate." He spat.

I stood gobsmacked, gawping at him.

"Are you kidding?" I asked at last. At his glare I assumed he wasn't. I felt my temper flare up again and I had the fleeting wonder of who was going to calm me down when the guy who normally did it was the one I was aggravated with. "First off, exaggeration much? I hardly jumped his bones. We kissed. Plain and simple, innocent little kiss. Second off." I raised my voice as he opened his mouth to interrupt. "Even if I had 'jumped his bones' as you so _romantically_ put it, we have an agreement. We can see other people. You don't want to be my boyfriend so you sure as hell don't get to act like one. And whilst we're on that subject. Get off your high horse, the amount of girls you have actually cheated on!"

I was fuming by the end of my speech and stood there breathing heavily for a moment.

"This is different!"

"Oh, why's that? Because I'm a _girl_ and it's not the proper thing to do?" I sneered.

"No... because I..."

"Woah, what is all the yelling about?"

We both turned to see Albus and my cousin Hugo standing there staring at us.

"Scorpius." Albus said sharply. "What have you done?"

Scorpius started spluttering. "Wh...What have I...What have _I_ done? I haven't done anything!" he exploded.

"Lily?" I recalled Albus' conversation with me in the library the other day and his assumption that Scorpius was trying something on with me. Something that would end up with him hurting me.

"He didn't do anything Al." I told him wearily.

"Well you two are arguing about something, and that's not like you two." Hugo observed.

I looked over at my little cousin and gave him a glare. Hugo was without a doubt my favourite cousin, just don't tell the rest of them that. There was barely a week between our birthdays but I had always used it to have power in our relationship. Well, I had. Right up until the point where I had to crane my neck back to look him in the eye. He's was Rons son through and through. Tall and lanky with freckles but with a slightly less vivid shade of ginger hair. No doubt thanks to Aunt Hermione and her mane. We had been inseparable when we were younger, especially after our older siblings had gone off to Hogwarts leaving us behind at home. In recent years we had drifted apart slightly, but only in the sense that we hung out with different people. Apart from the current Scorpius situation, Hugo knew pretty much everything that happened in my life.

At this moment, I was regretting being so close to the boy.

"Scorpius saw me kissing Matt and he decided to throw a paddy."

This got mixed reactions, not all of which I was expecting. My idea was that Scorpius would either look away trying to avoid the subject, or give me the biggest evil in my life. Instead he continued to stare at me, but the emotion in his eyes wasn't anger. It was like he was trying to see through mine and deeper. Trying to see past my flippant comment at the emotions that boiled beneath.

My idea for the boys was that they both flip out at the idea that I had one, kissed a guy full stop. And two, kissed a guy on the first date. With Hugo I was bang on. His draw dropped and stared at me.

"Good on him. What were you thinking Lily? Scor's only looking out for you seeing as we weren't there to do it for you." He continued to rant on but after I had had my fill of Scorpius' reaction, I tore my gaze away from him and looked at my brother. He was staring at Scorpius like he was trying to figure _him _out.

We all knew Scorpius could be as protective of me as my brothers. For example, when I started dating Michael last year, he happily took part in the vetting process that was carried out by practically every member of my family that was currently studying at Hogwarts. Most embarrassing time of my life. But the look he was giving Scorpius confused me.

He wasn't acting like Hugo was, glad of Scorpius' concern in the absence of a Weasley/Potter. He was looking at Scorpius as if he was the bigger threat to his little sister than the guy she had just admitted she'd kissed.

I didn't like that look. Didn't like it at all.


	6. The First Snow

I slouched down on the common room sofa.

"Boys suck!" I complained bitterly.

Libby looked up from her potions essay and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know. You've only told me about a million times in the past few days."

"I can't believe Scorpius is ignoring me!"

"You hurt his pride, and his feelings. Who would have thought that possible?" She muttered as she looked something up in her textbook before scribbling it down.

I snorted. "He has some nerve though."

"Yes, yes." She soothed me. "We've been over it many a time. 'He was the one who said casual.' 'He's the unfaithful, uncommitted one.'" She recited.

I looked over at my pale best friend who was still concentrating on her work and realised that I had probably been driving her mad these past few days.

The encounter with the boys after my date had resulted in Scorpius no longer talking to me, Hugo monitoring me almost constantly, and him asking up on me to all of my friends, and Albus was acting like he was off in his own little world.

"Sorry Lib." I whispered, sliding off the sofa to give her a sideways hug where she sat on the floor.

She smirked at me and wrapped her arm around me. "How's tricks?" I asked pulling away.

"Unfortunately my life is boring compared to yours."

"What about you and that 7th year?" I asked, recalling the boy she had spent the after Quidditch party with last month.

"We've exchanged pleasantries but that's about it. And yes, that's all I want from that."

"Good, he was weird anyway. Hot, but weird."

She giggled.

"Spoke to your brother?" I asked.

Her eldest brother, Jonathon, was currently studying to become an auror. Just like my eldest brother James, though John was a few years older than him.

"Yeah he mailed. It seems like he's enjoying it." She shrugged. "Mom sent me one where she was freaking out though, apparently he came to visit and he had bandages on. She made him sound like he'd been mummified but he said he just had some on his arm and shoulder."

"Sorry I've been such a shit best friend." I told her sincerely.

"It's ok." She told me, smiling warmly. "You've had drama and we don't often get that."

"We are normally quite boring really." I agreed.

x-x-x

I woke up the next morning, relieved it was a Saturday but with a funny feeling. Climbing out of bed I walked over to the window and opened it, taking a deep breath when I had.

Spinning on the spot I ran to get ready.

x-x-x

I bounced into the great hall, ridiculously early for me on a weekend and looked around the tables. Spotting the browny-blonde hair I was after I ran up the length of the Slytherin table and skidded to a stop behind Scorpius.

"Potter?" Nott questioned, eyeing me cautiously.

I didn't reply, but I did grab Scorpius by the arm and begin tugging him out of his seat.

"What?" he asked looking slightly alarmed. "Why are you up so early? What's going on?"

I responded only by tugging at him harder and he finally relented and stood up and climbed over the bench. Reaching for his hand I began to lead him out of the great hall, pulling sharply every time he began to slow to try to ask what was wrong.

Pulling him out of the doors and into the courtyard I stopped in the middle, positioning him at my side then looked up.

"Lil, you're starting to worry me. Why aren't you talking?"

I held up my hand to signal silence then closed my eyes, face still tilted up towards the sky.

After a moment. "Lily, what is go..." he trailed off.

I felt a cold flutter on my nose and a big grin spread across my face. After waiting a few more seconds I opened my eyes and looked over at Scorpius. He was watching me with an amused expression on his face.

"Really Lily?" he asked, indicating around him.

Small flakes of snow fluttered around us.

"You may not be talking to me, but we always come out on the first snow fall and I'm not breaking that tradition."

He laughed quietly. "You always did have a thing for snow."

"It just calls to me." I announced proudly, recalling the funny feeling I had had this morning. "And I can smell it in the air."

I saw him sniffing and giggled.

"And just the same as every year, I have no idea what this smell and feeling is."

"That is because _you _do not respect the snow."

"Yeah alright Pots."

I heard him sigh and looked back over at him.

"Why are you not talking to me?" I asked softly.

"You really have to ask?" he answered just as softly.

It was my turn to sigh.

"We agreed." I started.

"Yeah, yeah. I know we did, doesn't make accepting it any easier."

"I hate not talking to you."

"Ditto."

I searched his face for a moment, then took a hesitant step forward. As always, he knew what I wanted. He opened his arms out to me, and I practically bounded the last few feet that were between us and squeezed him tightly as he wrapped his own arms around me.

"Please don't hate me."

He groaned. "When you were 12 you pushed me into the pond in your back garden."

"You started it!" I muttered out of habit.

"Then when we started school again that year you jinxed me with that spell your dad taught you." I giggled, remembering Scorpius hanging upside down in the entrance hall. "And then only last year you set me up with your brothers so I made a fool out of myself in the middle of a party."

"You deserved it."

"Yeah you guys have an excuse for everything, buuut, my point was. You do all this shit to me and I haven't started hating you yet, I don't think it's possible for me to hate you."

I squeezed him tighter. "You realise you've now reminded me that I'm late on pulling another prank on you."

He laughed quietly in my ear and buried his face into the crook of my neck and nuzzled me gently.

x-x-x

Scorpius and I lay next to each other underneath the old oak tree that sat in the grounds, our backs leaning against the trunk, watching the snow pile up around us. After going back into school for breakfast, we made our way out here to talk quietly. There was at least a few inches resting on the ground now.

"So your still coming to ours for Christmas?" I asked him, poking the magical blue flames that sat in front of us.

"Of course I am. It wouldn't be Christmas if I weren't at yours."

...

"How's your family?"

"Meh. Dad's still having his affairs and moms still pretending to know nothing about them. She's getting worse at it though." I snuggled into his side and he lifted his arm up and around me. "You guys are more my family." He added quietly.

"One more week." I squealed.

He laughed and squeezed me tighter.

"No more dates?" he asked after a pause.

I groaned. "Scorpius."

"Lily." He sighed in defeat.

x-x-x

Scorpius watched as Lily waved goodbye from the grand staircase as he headed towards the dungeons and his common room. They'd had a good afternoon together, trying to make up for the past week. Shockingly for them they had actually only thrown a few snowballs and had spent the rest of the time talking, reminiscing about the old times.

He smiled to himself as he gave the password and climbed into the room. When she was 12, the summer after she had first come to Hogwarts and the first summer he had spent most of the time with the Potters, he and her brothers had been teasing her. What about exactly he couldn't remember, there were too many things they had picked on each other for to remember the exacts all the time. But whatever it was it had been enough to push Lily over the edge, and him into their deep pond. She had kicked him from behind in the back of leg, as he crumpled forward she pushed with all her might and he had gone flying. She'd then spent the next two hours climbing trees, jumping from one to the other when she had to, to avoid him and her angry parents.

He climbed the stairs up to his dormitory and pulled out the bag he had stashed under his bed from a few weekends ago. Pulling out the box from the muggle jewellers he spun it in his hand.

God he hoped she liked it.


	7. Home alone

I stood at the hob as my mom kept nudging me as she stalked around the kitchen, muttering about how she was positive she'd seen the syrup _somewhere. _I rolled my eyes and flipped another pancake over.

A loud crack turned both of our attention to the fireplace, where Scorpius had just apparated to. As if in synchronisation, mom and I placed a hand on our hip and cocked our heads at him.

"How coincidental your timing is." Mom pointed out, waving the syrup she had finally found at him.

"Whatever could you mean? And may I say how beautiful you both look this morning. I mean," he looked at our identical poses. "You could be twins." He walked over to my mom and kissed her cheek grandly. "Good morning Lily." He made his way over to me and kissed my cheek as well as I stood smirking at him. "And good morning Ginny." He grinned at me.

"You, are an idiot." I told him, waving the spatula I was holding in his face.

"Idiot, charming. Same difference." Mom laughed, blushing.

"Oh God, my moms' crushing on you."

He grinned and looked me over, his grin turning into a suggestive smirk. I was wearing my dads' old Quidditch top, it fell to about halfway down my thighs, to keep my family pleased I had a pair of black boxer shorts on underneath, but they were short enough to be hidden beneath the baggy t-shirt.

"Pancakes." I offered trying to distract him before that glint in his eye won me over.

"Love some." He replied going over to the cupboard and pulling out a handful of plates.

I'd just sat down next to Scorpius, with my own plate of pancakes, when both of my brothers and my dad came in, each with a varying degree of bed head.

"Batters on the side, make your own." I informed them as I fought off Scorpius trying to tip syrup all over my food. "Don't you dare." I warned him. "That stuff is gross!"

He grinned at me as he stuffed practically half a pancake into his mouth then poured even more syrup onto his already gooey plate.

x-x-x

"Are we expecting you this Christmas Scor?" my dad asked looking over at the pair of us as we cuddled up on the sofa in front of the fire.

"If that's ok with you sir." He answered politely.

"Of course it is. You're always welcome, you know that."

"Once you've stopped man handling my half naked sister." James glared pointedly at my bare legs. "Fancy coming shopping with us Scor? We may not have all our presents yet."

I stuck my tongue out at my brother and wrapped my arms around Scorpius' neck.

"Albus got him whilst I had to travel home on the bloody train and you all went flying without me the other day. Learn to share, he's mine today." I raised my eyebrow at my brother, giving him a challenging look, daring him to comment.

God how I'd missed antagonizing him this term. He looked over at me draped over Scorpius and I could see him physically push down all the comments he was longing to make.

"Scorpius?" he managed to choke out. Trying to pretend he hadn't heard me.

"For once, I've actually done all my shopping, and like Lily said. It's her turn with me."

"And that would be my cue to exit." Dad grumbled, standing up and folding the paper he was reading up as well. "Must be off to work anyway. Bad guys won't put themselves into Azkaban."

I got up to wrap my arms around his neck, going up onto my tip toes to do so. "Be safe." I told him. Behind me I heard a smack and Scorpius grunt, letting go of my dad I turned to see James with the newspaper dad had just discarded, now rolled up and in position to smack Scorpius around the head with it. Something he appeared to have done already since Scorpius was rubbing the back of his head and looking resentful.

"Can't a guy look?" He complained.

"Not whilst her brother's around."

"So, you're giving me permission to do so when you're not around then?"

James raised the newspaper again and Scorpius jumped up off of the sofa and behind me.

"What are you two doing?" I asked, smiling as Scorpius dragged me around in front of him, keeping me as a barrier between himself and James.

"Well, that lovely outfit of yours is even nicer when you're stretching." Scorpius informed me, James glare intensified and I blushed, realising that when I reached up to hug dad my top would have ridden up as well.

I looked around quickly, glad dad had vacated the room.

"Behave the pair of you. James put down the weapon and go and get ready."

James harrumphed but did as I ordered. I turned and smacked Scorpius on the arm as soon as he had left.

"Git."

"What can I say? You have power over me." He smiled down at me and then gently pressed his lips to mine. I responded immediately cupping my hands around his neck and sliding my tongue across his lip.

I pulled away abruptly. "Are you trying to get yourself castrated?"

"LILY!" I turned away from him.

"WHAT?" I yelled back.

"The boys are going out shopping, dads gone to work and I'm popping over to Hermiones'. Make sure you don't blow the house up." Mom called to me.

"No promises."

I could hear her grumbling from the other room as Scorpius wrapped his arms around me from behind. Pulling me back against him.

"House all to ourselves. How lucky for us. What are we going to do with ourselves?" he breathed into my ear before biting down on it gently.

I rocked myself backwards, rubbing myself against his body.

"At least wait until they've vacated the house."

x-x-x

We stumbled backwards into my bedroom, tripping over each other in our haste. The back of my legs hit the bed and I fell backwards, Scorpius following me. He pushed himself up on his elbows and ground his hips into mine. We both moaned and he moved faster and harder as I wrapped my legs around him. Grabbing the bottom of his t-shirt I pulled it up, baring his abs. We awkwardly managed to pull it over his head and off of his arms whilst still remaining attached to each other. His fingers trailed over my shoulder, down my body then up again, this time beneath my shirt. He tickled me gently, brushing his fingers against my skin. Sliding his arm underneath me he fumbled with my bra for a moment.

"I thought you'd be a lot smoother than this." I breathed.

He huffed out a laugh. "And why would you think that?"

"How many girls have you been with?" I asked jokingly.

"Not as many as you think."

We stopped for a moment, making eye contact. He leaned down again slowly, kissing me once more, but the frenzied attack from earlier was gone. He smoothed my hair back and rolled his hips into mine at a slow but hard pace. Digging my nails into his back I increased the intensity of the kiss.

Pulling back once more, he yanked off my t-shirt and pulled my bra off of my shoulders and threw both over the side of the bed. This was the most exposed I'd ever been in front of a guy, ever. I could feel my cheeks burning as his eyes skimmed my body, the look he gave me though was filled with lust. Unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans I started to slide them down, revealing his white boxers. When they reached his knees he rolled off of me to shuck them off. Climbing back on he took one of my breasts in his and squeezed it gently, lowering his mouth to it he ran his tongue across my nipple, teasing it into hardness.

Wrapping my legs around him once more I lifted my body up into his. Growling around my breast he thrust back, slamming his hips into mine. I grabbed his hair and dragged him back up and forced my tongue into his mouth. They tangled together, caressing each other and searching the others mouths. Sliding my hand down his chest, I teased the edge of his boxers, slipping one finger into the waistband. When he moaned with impatience into my mouth I let my hand slither further in to cup him. His hips bucked reflexively and I moved to clutch him and began to stroke him. I tried to remove my lips from his to kiss his neck but the second I moved away he growled and pulled my face up so he could capture them again. Stroking him harder he continued to rock his hips into my hand.

"Fuck. Lily." He moaned.

Releasing him for a moment, I yanked his boxers all the way down before kicking them off of him. Grabbing his biceps I flipped him over so I was straddling him on the bed. As I kissed and nipped my way down from his neck, I pressed myself against him, the only thing between us my lace panties. He clasped my hips, pulling my body down further into his. Slipping down his body, I gently licked the length of him and felt him shudder beneath me.

"Lily please." He whispered.

Answering him, I slid him into my mouth, feeling him grow impossibly harder as I took as much as could. What I could not, I wrapped my hand around and stroked him again. Circling my tongue around his swollen head I was rewarded with another buck of his hips as he tried to thrust himself further into me. He wound my hair around his hand and pushed my head down further, forcing more of himself into me. I began to bob my head at the same rhythm as the movement of my hand and hummed gently.

"Lily!" he cried, as his dick throbbed in my mouth and he spilled himself into me.

Keeping him in my mouth as he orgasmed, I continued to suck and lick at him until his breathing had calmed slightly. Letting him slip out of my mouth I looked up to meet his eyes.

"You, are amazing." He told me breathlessly. I grinned up at him, then sat up to straddle him again. "Did you...?" he trailed off suggestively and I licked my lips in response, he groaned again, throwing his head back against the bed. "Lil, I need to be inside you."

"You just were." I teased.

He growled and flipped me back onto the bed. "Let me in you." He growled in my ear. "Let me enter you. I promise you I'll make you come. I need to feel you around me Lily, I need you."

To emphasise his point he positioned himself between my legs and the only thing stopping him from completely entering me was the barrier of my knickers. He pushed harder, and I heard my knickers tear slightly as the tip of his penis started to enter me.

"No Scor." I whimpered, trying to push him away. "Not like this."

"Why?" he whined.

"I told you, not until I'm ready. I don't... I don't think I'm ready now."

His body collapsed on top of mine and he kissed my neck and shoulder gently.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to push." He rolled off of me and onto his side, pulling me against him so he was spooning me from behind. "Best blow job ever." He mumbled minutes later in a tired voice.

Snuggling myself back more I closed my eyes.


	8. Christmas Eve

"Lily Luna Potter! Your grandmother was expecting us half an hour ago, what are you doing?" Mom screeched up to me from the ground floor.

I rolled my eyes and ran the straightners over the kink in my hair, _again. _

"Well if you would just use magic on my hair, like I asked, I'd be ready already!" I yelled back.

"Oh for gods' sake, if you're down here in 30 seconds I'll fix it for you."

I grabbed my already packed bag and raced from my room, bouncing down the final stairs to stand in front of her within 20 seconds.

x-x-x

"Lily!" Rose called as I stepped into the living room of the Burrow.

I waved at her from across the room but went over to my Gramps first and enveloped him in a big hug and gave him a kiss.

"Who's here?" I asked, as I squashed down onto the sofa next to Rose.

"We're just waiting for Teddy and Uncle Bill and his lot."

"Let me guess, Teddy's with them."

She rolled her eyes. "They need to just get married already."

We both laughed. Teddy and Victorie have been dating for years and Rose and I often encouraged Teddy to finally pop the question, even going as far as taking the clueless Teddy out ring shopping.

"Are you guys staying tonight?"

"No we're going back home, I think Scorpius is staying over and we're just having a quiet Christmas at home this year. Dads been so over worked lately, I think mom just wants some calm for him." I answered.

"Poor Uncle Harry. But, speaking of Scorpius, what is up with you two this year?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I responded.

"Oh puh-lease. You two are getting closer, don't deny it." She exclaimed, cutting off my protests. "And Scorpius hasn't been with anyone all year."

"What?"

"You didn't know? Not even at the party we had for seventh years just before break started. He normally pulls someone at them, even if he doesn't go home with them. But he blew everyone off, didn't show interest in anyone, he spent most of the night talking to me. I was shocked."

"Well, you never know. Maybe he was trying to pull you." She nearly choked on the swig of butterbeer she had just taken.

"Haha Lils, boy's crushing on you. Has been for years."

"Get real, no he hasn't. He sees me as his best friends little sister."

"Best friends little sister who is hot and single." She corrected.

"Uh, shut up." I groaned, shoving her.

x-x-x

"I am going to need therapy." Rose declared.

"Ditto."

Literally our whole family was crushed into the Burrow for Christmas eve and luckily Rose and I had managed to grab our seats on the sofa again after we had pigged out on Grams' dinner. The adults had now turned on the radio and Gramps had pulled out the mead. We were being treated to each any every member of our 'grown-up' family singing and swaying along to the tunes on the radio.

All of our aunts and uncles, and my mom and dad, had their arms wrapped around each other and we're giving each other gooey looks. As dad leaned over to plant a passionate kiss on mom I decided now was the time to run.

"Bail!" I cried, jumping from my seat. I felt Rose do the same on my other side. "Mom, me and Rose are going home." I called to her, and heard her give a vague response back.

x-x-x

Rose apparated us back into my kitchen and we both stood and stared at each other for a moment.

"Loser cleans up after 5 family gatherings." I yelled suddenly, sprinting for the kitchen door.

She followed at my heels and took her place next to me as I flipped into a handstand, leaning my feet against the wall in the passageway.

x-x-x

"Fuck, shit!" I yelled after a few minutes.

"What?"

"My tops coming down. Or up either way. Not good!"

She laughed and I saw her waver next to me, but then she righted herself.

"Well no-one's here to see."

"To see what?"

I groaned at the sound of my brothers' voice and saw his feet come into view.

"Really, you haven't grown out of this you two?" Albus asked, watching as me and Rose remained upside down.

"It's a tradition." We told him stubbornly, in unison.

"Albus go away, my tops coming up."

I saw him clasp his hand over his eyes and grumble.

"Wear proper clothes then."

"There is nothing wrong with my clothes. If there had of been, Gramps definitely would have said something."

He continued to grumble, but I stood by my choice of high waisted black shorts with a billowy cream top.

"It's a very nice outfit Albus, I don't see why you're complaining. Especially from this angle."

I felt myself blush at Scorpius' voice and Rose giggled next to me. I closed my eyes and heard a scuffle and some deep laughs as Albus made his feelings over that statement perfectly clear.

x-x-x

"Oh god I'm getting to old for this." Rose complained after 10 minutes.

"Man up Weasley."

"Uh, I don't think I can. Grandmas food is going to come back up." She flipped back down and collapsed to the floor.

"Mwahhahahaha." I cried as I sprang back down and started to do a little victory dance. "Clean up duty for Rose." I sang as I danced in a circle around her.

She threw one of the shoes she had discarded at the start of the competition at me but I dodged out of the way.

"If you two are done get in here." Albus called from the living room. "Scorpius needs you to save his ass." He told me as I walked into the room.

I watched as Scorpius failed miserably at blowing up zombies in Call of Duty.

"And we're the ones that need to grow up?" I asked pointedly. "From the guy who would spend his life on computer games if mom didn't nag him."

"Shut up and take over for Scorpius, he keeps getting me killed."

I grabbed the controls off of Scorpius, who relinquished them willingly and began to play.

After awhile I felt Scorpius begin to play with my hair from where he leaned back on the sofa.

"Are you staying the night Scorpius?" Rose asked.

"That's the plan. What about you?" he tugged gently on a strand.

"Nah, heading back home soon. Still need to wrap my dads present."

"Here you go Rose." I said to her, throwing the controller. As she and Albus immersed themselves in the game I sat back and Scorpius wrapped his arm around me, dragging me closer to him.

After we had accidently fallen asleep together the other morning, we had been lucky to wake up about 5 minutes before the boys got home from shopping. Distracted by kissing and some heaving petting, we had only just pulled on the last of our clothes when we heard them apparate downstairs. We made out we'd been watching TV and fell asleep. Now Scorpius was pushing his luck, what with my brother sat next to us, though to be honest he was completely into his game. Scor ran his hand up my thigh to the hem of my shorts, whilst kissing my neck gently.

His hand suddenly wrapped around my thigh and tugged it up and over, so it was draped across his leg. I rolled my eyes at him but he only smirked in response so I snuggled into his side. Trying to act casual.

After half an hour, Rose declared that she was bored and was going home. Standing up she gave us each a hug and gave me a significant look, eyeing the leg that was still draped over Scorpius.

I stuck my tongue out at her and waved as she left the room to apparate.

"Mmm, I think it's bed time." I said, stifling a yawn.

"You might be right." Scorpius replied, nuzzling me. "Albus, you going bed?" he asked my brother. Who had yet to take his eyes off the screen.

"Yeah, in a bit."

We both rolled our eyes at him and got up off of the coach to go upstairs.

"He's such a Muggle with them games." Scor said as he followed me up the stairs.

"You're such a boy with the way you always end up behind me."

He laughed. "Can't blame a guy. You got a nice arse. Especially in these shorts." He pressed himself up behind me as we reached the first landing. His arms winding around me to pull me into him.

"Behave Slytherin." I told him, even as I wound my hand around his neck and tipped my head back to receive his kisses.

"Slytherins don't know the meaning of that word." He told me, his hands sliding lower to the waistband of the shorts.

Making quick work of the buttons he slid his hand further down and into my knickers. He stoked me for a few seconds, waiting for me to be ready. I grasped his hair as he plunged his fingers inside of me. Using his thumb to stoke my clitoris as he thrust his fingers in and out of me. His other hand slid under my top to squeeze my breast and I could feel his erection pressed against my back as I moaned into his mouth.

"Scor." I gasped, pulling away from him slightly. "Al could come up stairs any minute." I swallowed. "And James could come home any time."

"You're worth it."

He worked his leg between mine, forcing my legs further apart and giving him more access. He pulled his fingers out of me and focussed his attention on my clit, flicking and teasing it. His mouth attacked my neck, biting it occasionally.

Just as he thrust against my back, unable to constrain his own need any more, my orgasm hit. My head rolled back onto his shoulder as I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming. His other hand wrapped around my waist again, this time holding me up, whilst he slid his fingers back inside me.

"You're mine." He whispered possessively in my ear before spinning me round to crash his lips onto mine. Sliding his tongue straight in and kissing me passionately.

We broke apart, breathing heavily, to hold each other tightly.

"I should...I should go to bed." I told him, pulling away reluctantly.

"Yeah." He kissed me again. This time softly. "Goodnight Lily." He whispered against my lips.

"Night Scor."

I watched him walk into Albus' room, where he always stayed when he slept over, as I walked backwards towards the second set of stairs up to the second floor and my bedroom.

x-x-x

Scorpius lay on his back in the spare bed that had unofficially become his. Albus had rolled into bed about half an hour after he and Lily had said goodnight and his faint snores were now filling the room. Images of Lily as she lost control in his arms kept flashing through his mind, making sleep impossible. He had never got satisfaction just from making the girl happy before, but knowing Lily was sated had been enough for him, even if he had had to take care of his own needs afterwards when he couldn't get her out of his mind.

He meant what he'd said the other day about not being with as many girls as she had thought. Sure he'd fooled around with them, but there were only a couple he'd actually been the whole way with. Whilst he never spread any rumours that he had had sex with his numerous girlfriends, and wasn't bothered if people knew that he hadn't, they seemed perfectly content to hint to everyone that they had. Which of course made Scorpius seem even worse when he either ended it or messed around with someone else.

Quietly climbing out of bed, he tiptoed over to the door, pausing when Albus mumbled in his sleep. Working his way out he started up the stairs to the top floor. Only Lily slept up here, and her door was slightly ajar. Pushing it open he slid in, taking in the floor to ceiling windows that she hadn't pulled the curtains across which allowed the moonlight to spill into the room. He carefully shut the door, making sure the latch caught this time and started over towards the bed.

Lily lay, draped in her dark duvet across one side of the bed. Her hair spilling out onto the pillow behind her. She was wearing a tank top but he couldn't see the bottoms. As he pulled the cover back, she started to stir.

"Shhh, shhh." He whispered as he slid into the bed next to her. "It's me, I couldn't sleep."

"Scor?" she asked sleepily.

"Mmmhmm." He confirmed, lying back on the bed to spoon her. "Sleep Lily." He whispered quietly, moving her hair to gently kiss her shoulder. She gave a contented sigh and he felt her relax against him, slipping easily back to sleep as he wound his arms around her once more.

_His._


	9. Christmas Day

I woke up in the morning with Scorpius pressed up against me, breathing gently on my neck. I squirmed in his arms for a moment, trying to wiggle my way round without waking him.

"I don't care if your brothers see us, I'm not ready to let go of you just yet." He mumbled to me without opening his eyes. His arm around my waist tightened.

"I wasn't going to chuck you out of bed, actually. I was just turning around."

"Good." He loosened his grip slightly and I spun around so I was facing him and curled into his chest. Kissing it softly.

He sighed. "A guy could get used to this."

I murmured my agreement. "You do have to go soon though." I told him. "It's not just my brothers who will catch you. My parents might hex you as well."

He grumbled into my hair.

"Your parents like me, they wouldn't do that."

"They like you when you're not in their only daughters' bed."

He blew out a long breath onto my neck and then sat up, running his hand through his already dishevelled hair.

"You're not nearly as suave in the morning you know." I giggled, watching him yawn and stretch.

He stuck his tongue out at me and swung out of bed, leaning back over to place a kiss on my forehead. "I am always _suave, _no matter the time."

I watched him as he made his way out of my room. He had come in last night in only his boxers and I grinned at the idea of him spending the night, barely clothed, next to me in my bed.

x-x-x

"Merry Christmas!" dad called as I walked into the living room in my dressing gown.

"Merry Christmas." I replied, laughing at the hat he had put on.

James was already down so I went and sat next to him, taking a slice of buttered toast from the stack mom had sat in front of him as we awaited for the other two so we could open our presents.

x-x-x

I sat, playing with the Muggle guitar my Nan and Granddad had gotten me, plucking out a few chords. My family was messing around with their presents as well.

"Time for my presents." Scorpius called, pulling out a big bag and pulling presents out of it and passing them around.

He got to me last and sat down next to me. Watching me eagerly.

"So I went a bit out there with this one."

"Scor." I started warningly.

"Yeah it cost more than normal but I really think you'll like it. And you can't reject it 'cause I even went to the Muggle shops to get this."

"Wow, I'm impressed already." I ripped off the paper to find a velvet jewellery case.

Opening it cautiously I saw the Pandora emblem and looked up at Scorpius with wide eyes. Inside was a silver charm bracelet with three charms already attached. A snake, a lion and a silver heart with a small diamond in the middle.

"Our houses of course." He told me, blushing slightly. "And...erm." he coughed delicately. "And the heart, you know. It was pretty and you're pretty and, uh. Do you like it?"

"I love it Scor. It's beautiful."

I undid the clasp and held it out to him, letting him attach it around my wrist.

"Oh Lily, that's beautiful." Mom cried, leaning over from the other sofa to look at it.

I grinned. Albus smacked Scorpius around the head from behind our sofa.

"What was that for?" He asked indignantly.

"You know what it's for."

I glared at my brother and saw my mom doing the same thing. The look she gave to Scorpius was very warm though, and almost knowing. I suddenly had the thought that mom wouldn't mind so much if something did happen between Scorpius and I.

x-x-x

After presents I got changed and put a bit of make up on and then traipsed back downstairs ready for lunch. The smell of moms' turkey was wafting around the house.

"So, weirdest thing happened last night." I turned to see Albus leaning against his doorframe.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. See I woke up about 3 am and Scorpius wasn't in bed."

_Oh. Dear. God._

"That might be called, going to the bathroom."

"Well that's what I thought at first. But I don't remember him coming back in."

"Well, that's called falling asleep Al."

He eyed me for a moment, seeming to sense my unease then he huffed and stalked across the hallway and down the stairs.

_Sometimes, I hate brothers._

_x-x-x_

Everyone was already in the kitchen as I walked in. Scorpius appeared from behind the cupboard door next to me, arms laden with serving plates.

"Oh! Oh!" mom cried, pointing at the two of us.

"What?" I asked looking around.

"Mistletoe sweetie."

Looking up, I saw the dreaded plant of the season floating between Scor and I.

"You're kidding right? Who put that there?"

"Me." Mom declared happily. "Kissy, kissy you two."

"I really don't think so." Albus cut in, starting to move towards us. Dad grabbed his arm.

"Unless you want your mothers' wrath aimed at you, I'd stay out of it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing sweetie." He smiled at me. "But be warned Scorpius, you've got her father watching. Just a kiss."

Looking back at Scorpius I saw him putting down the plates on the counter. He ran his hands down my arms then knotted his fingers through mine.

"I have your parents on my side at least." He said so only I could hear.

Our lips met and I took an instinctive step closer to him, melding my body against his, forgetting about my family. He deepened the kiss, our mouths moving together. Just as his tongue started to find its way into mine, Albus cleared his throat.

I had his shirt clenched in my hands, pulling him tighter towards me and he had one hand at my neck and the other wrapped around me, resting at the small of my back.

Blushing furiously I let go of him and took a step back. I swear mom looked victorious as we quietly made our way over to the table.

Dinner was a bit tense after our spectacle. At least, it was between me, Al and Scor. James was acting extremely cool, surprising response from him. Mom wasn't fazed in the least and dad only had a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks that soon faded and he happily chatted and joked with Scorpius, as if he truly were a part of the family.

x-x-x

"I told you she was off limits." Albus told Scorpius in a cold voice, the moment the bedroom door had shut later that night.

Scorpius sighed and rolled his eyes, turning to face his best friend.

"Your mom was the one who set that up. It was mistletoe Albus, those are the rules."

"You didn't have to kiss her like that." He snapped.

"How can your parents be fine with the idea of me and Lily, even James seemed ok with it, but you can't? You, who's supposed to be my best friend, who knows me better than anyone. You know that most of the stories about me aren't true."

"You are my best mate, and I love you dearly. But that is my baby sister. Say you didn't cheat on her. It still might not work out. How many relationships that start in school last forever?"

"Uh, your parents. You're aunt and uncle. Your grandparents."

Albus waved an impatient hand.

"Besides the point. If you two don't work out, I have to pick. You or Lily. And I can't turn my back on family."

"It wouldn't come to that." Scorpius tried to reassure him.

"You can't promise that. Anything could happen that forces you apart. And even if you don't split up, I don't want to hear about your dates with my sister, your _nights _with her." He looked creeped out by the very thought. "Or the fights! 'Cause even then I'd have to pick a side."

Scorpius sat on the edge of his bed, running his hand over his face.

"I like her Al and I don't want her to be the one where I always think _'What if?' _'Cause it's not like I'll finish school and never see her again. The idea of her being with someone else kills me. At least if I give it a shot, I won't always wonder. I won't sit there on her wedding day thinking _'Oh that could have been me.' _Because, well, it might be me." The last part was barely audible.


	10. Justification

I slouched back, leaning on the window with my feet propped up on the bench, as I watched Louis and Hugo practise silencing spells on each other. We were nearing the end of the train journey back to Hogwarts. Non to soon, I might add. As the members of our family gradually graduated from Hogwarts, or came of age and apparated to Hogsmeade instead of training it, the journeys became more and more tedious.

I had duelled for most of the trip with the boys, Hugo and I getting some much needed practise for our OWL's, now Christmas was over, the dreaded couple of weeks seemed hardly any time away at all.

I was just about to close the door to our carriage, when a hand grabbed hold of it and stopped me.

"Room for another?" Justin asked, pulling himself in before I could reply.

We were actually already quite squashed in. With me, Libby, Hugo and Louis, Justin had to force his way between me and Lib and I found myself pressed up against the wall of the carriage.

"Please Justin, make yourself comfortable why don't you?"

He responded by squirming around more, giving himself more room whilst pressing us more into the walls.

"So you and my cousin? Eh Lils?" Justin asked, nudging me with his shoulder.

I blushed. "Shut up Justin. We've been on one date."

"But he likes you." He teased.

"Please, I haven't seen him in almost two months. I bet he's seen other people since then."

"Well, I think he went on a date with a girl from work, but he said he had a better time with you. He's not in trouble is he?" he asked suddenly, looking worried. "For you know, seeing someone else?"

"No, of course not." I responded quickly, thinking of my own misdemeanours over the break. "We're not official, he's entitled to do what he wishes. As am I."

He eyed me warily for a moment. "Still, don't tell him I told you. Just in case. He is bigger than me." He joked.

x-x-x

"So, how was your break?" Libby asked as she applied toothpaste to her brush.

"It was really good, thanks for that scarf by the way, soo cute."

"You're welcome. Anything to report on the boy front?"

I shot a glance to the bathroom door and quickly leaned over to shut it.

"Ooh, it must be juicy. You and Matt? Or you and Scorp?"

"Scorpius." She giggled. "Grow up! So, he stayed over for Christmas, you know, normal stuff."

"Yeah, but every other year you haven't been screwing him."

I slapped her arm as she finally started to brush her teeth.

"I'm not screwing him now."

"Oo mean oo avnt done it yeh?"

"No we haven't done it." I translated through the foam. "Nor am I going to. Scor's great, but losing my virginity to a guy who I'm not even dating doesn't especially appeal." She nodded her agreement then spat.

"So what did happen?"

"Well, we got the house to ourselves one morning, and well..."

She waggled her eyebrows at me.

"Let's just say Scorpius is a big boy now." She almost choked. "And lets' just say I didn't wake up alone on Christmas morning."

"But...You said you didn't have sex with him."

"And I didn't. God Libs you have such a dirty mind."

"Ha, I bet some hot action went on that night then. How did you get past your brothers?"

"Actually nothing happened that night, I mean, he had just fingered me in the hallway before we said goodnight, but then he snuck in really late and literally just cuddled. He didn't even try it on in the morning. He just told me he was in heaven basically. And as to how he got past my brothers I have no clue. Albus suspects, he woke up and Scor wasn't there, but I think we managed to play it off."

Libby was gaping at me.

"And you're still denying that you and Scorpius are an item?"

"We're not." She gave me an incredulous look. "We're not!" I insisted. "If we were an item, then I wouldn't have to keep this a secret with only you knowing. Oh, and I think my mom wants me and Scorpius together." I added, suddenly remembering Christmas day.

"Huh?"

"She set this whole thing up Christmas lunch time in the kitchen. There was mistletoe."

Libs burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, you snogged Malfoy in front of your family." I leaned against the sink and let her have a good laugh. She finally managed to quiet herself down and wiped her eyes. "So, this is why you were so quick to let Matt off the hook when Justin mentioned his date?"

I shrugged.

"Like I said, me and Matt aren't official. We didn't even get each other Christmas presents." She nodded.

"But what would you do if Matt wanted to become official? You wouldn't keep seeing Scor would you?"

"Oh course not!" I replied, shocked. "I told Scor if I found a guy I could actually have something meaningful with, I wasn't going to sit and pine away for him."

"You still really think Scorpius is only in this for sex? Even though you're not giving him sex." She sighed at me. "Lily, the boy spent the night in your bed, risked the wrath of your brothers and your parents, just to sleep next to you. He watches you like a hawk and could give James a run for his money over his protectiveness for you. Never mind the beautiful bracelet he got you, which has a _heart _on it. A heart Lily!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "All very good points, but you're missing the most obvious sign of all."

"And that is?" she crossed her arms, looking agitated.

"If Scorpius really wanted to be with me as much as you seem to think, he wouldn't care that Albus was saying no. He'd fight for us. But he's not. _He told me _he wanted it casual."


	11. Slytherin Common Room

Last thing on a Friday I'm meant to have double History of magic. And I say _meant to, _because somehow I got talked out of going to it and I found myself lying in a bed I'd never thought I'd see. The Slytherin common rooms were definitely not as nice as Gryffindor tower, but the ¾ size bed that Scorpius had more than made up for its dankness. We hadn't spent much time down there anyway, after talking me into skipping, since he had the whole afternoon free and Albus had had to go to the library to do some make up work, he had led me into the dungeons then through into the common room, straight up to the highest area of the dungeons, and his dorm room.

His lips were on mine before we'd even shut the door, our clothes strewn across the floor. I was now lying naked in his bed, whilst he stoked the fire in the middle of the room, trying to get some much needed heat.

"Sorry about the cold." He told me as he climbed back into bed. He'd put his boxers back on and I wasn't happy about that.

"Don't worry, you kept me warm enough." I told him snuggling up to him.

His hand slid under the sheet and he trailed his fingers down my side, making me shiver for a completely different reason. I tugged his boxers back off and threw them over the side of the bed.

"You realise this is the first time I've gotten _you_ completely naked?" he smirked.

"Seeing as it's the first time I've ever been completely naked with _any_ guy. Yeah, I was aware of that."

"You know, I was convinced you'd slept with Michael last year."

I shrugged, still on my side so the movement was awkward. "I don't know if he actually told people we did, but he definitely didn't discourage the rumours when they started."

"I know." He growled. "I wanted to kill the guy."

I patted his cheek and brought his face down to mine. "I've been more comfortable in these few months with you than I was in 8 months with him." I told him quietly, brushing my lips across his.

Pulling my body against him, he crushed his lips against mine. His hand grabbed my ass and I could feel his erection pressed against my upper thigh. I ground myself against him and he moaned as I ran the length of him along me.

"God, you drive me crazy." He gasped.

His kisses had reached my neck and I tipped my head back and arched my back, craving more of him. Even though we'd just brought each other to climax, not even ten minutes before, I couldn't get enough of him right now. I pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him, claiming his lips once more as I continued to grind against him. He was so close, so close to slipping inside me and taking me for his own. I couldn't deny my own need, the wetness between my legs told him I wanted him as much as he wanted me.

He didn't try anything though, he just let me do what I wanted, not trying to force anything on me. He did slide his arms around me and grasp my shoulders, pulling me down so he could deepen the kiss. My body was still rocking against his when the dormitory door opened. 

Fortunately the bed was opposite the door, so they could only see my back from this angle. Hopefully. Scorpius tugged his sheet up around me as he sat up and pulled me against him so there was no way they could get a money shot.

"Don't just stand there you pricks! OUT!" he yelled at the door.

Turning my face I gazed at the door. Igor Knott and Damian Zabini both stood there with their mouths gaping open. I couldn't believe they were shocked into stillness just by the fact that Scorpius had a girl in his room, so I concluded that it must be because it was me who was the one on top of him, and clearly naked from how he'd wrapped me up. I also realised that from their angle, our foreplay would have looked like the real thing.

I could see it in their eyes as our gazes locked. They couldn't believe it was me, and they didn't look impressed that it was.

x-x-x

Ten minutes later Scorpius had gotten them out of the room and we were both dressed again.

"What are we going to tell them?" I asked as he started to redo his tie.

He sighed. "I don't know. They've been asking me lately what's going on, but that was because I haven't been with anybody so they were getting suspicious. I don't think they'd even thought of you. They thought you were smarter than that." He grinned at me and I couldn't help smiling back at him.

"Well, apparently I'm just as stupid as the rest." I got up and took his hands off of his tie, which he had somehow gotten into a knot, and started it again for him.

"You're not stupid. And you're not like the rest. You know that."

"Why aren't you seeing anyone else? Don't you think that's suspicious? I don't think I've ever known you to be single, or not seeing someone."

"I'm seeing you." He answered shortly.

"You know you're allowed to see other people right?" he didn't answer, just pulled his collar down now I was done.

"Come on, lets' go convince them not to tell your brother."

They were waiting for us in the common room, both looking pissed. I couldn't understand the reaction, whilst not overly close with either of them, I classed them as friends. I couldn't understand why they'd have such a problem with me. Whilst some old families were still stuck in the 'pureblood only' frame of mind, these boys had never seemed this way. Besides I was like, ¾ blood or something, and I knew Scorpius had messed around with a Muggle born or two as well.

"Hey." I said quietly, coming to stand in front of them.

They both nodded to me, and the looks on their faces calmed slightly, but then increased tenfold when Scorpius stepped behind me and placed his hand on my waist.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Malfoy?" Zabini snapped.

"Albus is going to kill you and James. You know that right?" Igor cut in before Scorp could respond.

"Never mind them, you realise that every time you shag a girl, it never ends well and we end up having to avoid her and her friends. You do realise that Lily is our friend too right?" Damian snapped at him.

Ok, so the problem wasn't that it was me, per se.

"Guys it's not like that." I started.

"Yeah, we haven't even had sex." Scorpius cut in.

They both looked at us as if we'd gone crazy.

"You know that we just walked in on you guys?" Igor said, indicating back to the dorm room.

I blushed. "No, somehow I must have forgotten that part." Both boys smirked at my sarcasm. "But I swear, we weren't actually having sex. And nor have we."

It seemed to mean more to them that it was coming from me.

"Ok," they relented. "So you haven't had sex, but you always manage to break the girls' heart even if you don't."

"Yeah but they all go into this thinking Scorpius _actually_ likes them. They think they can change him. Come on guys, I know him as well as you do."

"Hey!" he protested behind me. "I like you!"

"You know what I mean. They all think you're interested...'romantically'. And they all think that they'll be the one to keep you faithful and devoted to them. I'm not that naive."

"So what is this then?" Damian asked, eyeing Scorpius warily.

"It's just two friends having some fun. Nothing serious, no promises." I answered.

"So, when he sees someone else. 'Cause he will Lily, what happens then?" Igor asked.

"We go back to normal. I'm just his best friends' sister again."

"And you Scorpius? What will you do if Lily meets someone else?"

He didn't answer and I turned to look at him.

He was radiating fury.

"Scor?" I asked quietly, taking his arm.

"Why is it, that everyone expects me to cheat on _you?" _he snarled.

"It's not cheating Scor, we're not dating."

"And don't I know it. You're always trying to push me off onto to someone else whilst you run off with Matt! What is it Lily, am I not good enough for you?"

"Scorpius!" I cried. He shook me off his arm.

"Do you think I'm that much of a dick head that I'd hurt you like that?"

"You wouldn't be hurting me Scor, I knew what I was signing up for with this."

He growled.

I'd never seen him like this. He had started to pace. He got annoyed with me, he got annoyed with me a lot actually. But he'd never lost his temper at me like this before. My mind flitted back to the conversation with Libby, and I made a decision. I had to save this friendship whilst I still could.

"Look Scor." I started.

"Oh crap." Igor groaned behind me.

"That was the start of the break up speech." Damian finished. "Our cue to leave." They both got up and walked up to their dormitory.

When I turned back round Scorpius was inches away from me.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"I don't know what it is Scor, maybe the fact that we're friends, or that I'm Albus' sister, but you seem to feel a responsibility to me here that you don't owe me. And I think... I think if it continues we'll lose this friendship, and I really don't want that. And I know you don't want to either, because then you'll have to explain it to my brother. So, lets' just end this. Here. Now."

"No." He answered immediately.

"Scor, even a breakup doesn't need both sides to agree. And we're not even together."

He grabbed my arm as I turned to leave.

"I can't lose you Lily."

"You can't lose what you never had. Besides, you never really wanted _me. _I think it was just the idea of me."


	12. Making it official

_***Lots of people have commented on the fact that I've been able to update so often, I'm pretty shocked myself lol. Unfortunately I'm a student nurse, and I've just started back at placement. I'm going to try my hardest to keep updating as often as I can, it's my mission at the moment to write as many as I can, but I just wanted to apologise in advance if I'm not able to get that out as often as you'd like. And trust me, it won't be as often as I'd like either. Thanks so much for reading and all your reviews, they keep me writing x***_

Just over a week after I had ended my thing with Scorpius, I found myself struggling through the snow with Libby at my side. Trying to make our way into Hogsmeade.

She had been less than impressed when I told her I had called things off. She said I was stupid for not being able to see what was in front of me. Whatever that meant.

We walked in silence now, the only thing to be heard was our heavy breathing as we fought through the knee deep snow. 

When we made it to the three broomsticks, we were both out of breath and we leaned up against the porch for a minute. De-layering before we got inside and started to overheat.

"Still can't believe you're doing this." She grumbled as we walked through the door.

"Doing what?" I asked, unwinding my scarf.

"Meeting Matt."

"And what is wrong with me meeting him?" I asked, getting annoyed myself. "You liked him the other week." She merely huffed and took off her gloves.

"Lily!" I turned towards the voice and waved and smiled at Matt, moving away towards the table he had saved.

"Hey Matt." I said, moving round to kiss his cheek. "You remember Libby, she was in the pub the day we met, but I don't think you really spoke." I said indicating to her.

"Nice to meet you Libby." He said, offering her a friendly smile, it faltered at her cold one.

"Ignore her." I mumbled to him as I sat down. "She's in a huff."

"Does she not like me?" he whispered.

"I don't think that's the issue. I think it's me she's pissed at right now."

"Why?"

I shrugged. I had a vague idea but I wasn't completely sure. Surely she should be happy that I'd stopped fooling around and was now considering something real with Matt. Apparently she was on team Scorpius now though.

"Are you joining us Libby?" Matt asked as she continued to hover around our table.

"Oh I'd love to."

Matt got up to get us a round and I turned to my best friend.

"Try and remember who you're pissed at Elizabeth Gale. Matt hasn't done anything and you're treating him like shit."

"Hah! Hasn't done anything, if he wasn't snooping around then..." she trailed off into inaudible mumbles.

"Look, he's coming back. Be nice!"

He set the drinks on the table for us and took a seat next to me.

"Did you have a good Christmas?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah it was really good, a quiet one for us though, we only met up with the whole family on Christmas and New Years Eve."

Libby snorted and we both turned to look at her. I glared at her.

"And Scorpius was around for Christmas of course." She added, _sweetly._

"Scorpius?" he asked.

"Malfoy." Libby cut in before I could respond. "He's a good friend of ours, he's best friends with Lilys' brother. Practically family, her parents love him."

"Right." Matt answered, looking confused, as is he couldn't figure out why she was telling him this.

"He's absolutely gorgeous of course. I envy Lil, sleeping in the same house as him, 'specially when he walks around half naked."

"What exactly defines a good friend then?" Matt asked, catching onto to Libbys' thread.

"Well, he's closer to Lily than he is to me. They share everything, if she's upset he's the first one she goes to. You know, when she's all delicate and vulnerable."

I kicked her under the table. She was going to die.

"I think Justin might have mentioned this Malfoy." Matt said, leaning back in his chair. "Bit of a player."

"Oh yeah, that's the one." Libby replied, beaming.

Matt turned to look at me. "I remember him saying he was surprised you were friends with him. Bad blood between the families, and of course how he can never be just friends with a girl."

I wanted to punch Libby, right there and then.

"I've known him since I was 11, like Lib said, he's like part of the family. Besides, the bad blood was between our fathers, Scorpius is nothing like his dad was."

He nodded distractedly.

"Urm, so what's the plan for today?" I asked after a moment.

"You still want to go out?" he asked, surprised.

"Why wouldn't I?" he shrugged, seeming to gain a bit more confidence. Libby scowled.

"Maybe London, we could catch a movie?"

"You know what a movie is?"

"Haha," he joked. "I took Muggle Studies you know."

I quickly drained my drink. "Lets' go now then, yeah?" I suggested, casting a quick glance at Libby.

Giving her his own look, he copied my actions and gave Libby a smile as we pulled on our coats. "Nice to officially meet you Libby, it was, most... enlightening."

"Yeah Lib, I'll see you back at the castle later. We'll have a nice _chat." _Fight.

x-x-x

"I am so sorry about her." I apologised, as soon as he had apparated us to Diagon Alley.

"She doesn't like me. Does she?

"Again, I don't think it's really you."

"She wants you with Malfoy?"

"I wouldn't say that either. Like you said, he had a reputation so I don't know why she'd try and push us together." 

"You and him are close then?" he asked after we had walked through the pub.

"Yeah." I answered honestly. "We're good friends, he calms me down."

He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I inherited the red headed temper but not the hair from my mothers side." I told him. "When I snap, he's normally the only one who can calm me down. Gets me to stop fuming."

"How?"

"I have no clue, nothing serious. He just knows the exact moments to take me seriously, or poke fun or make a joke." I shrugged.

"So, you and him...?"

"Strictly platonic. My brother would never allow it anyway." Half true.

"So I don't have to worry about competition?" I blushed.

"I'm single." I answered instead.

"No, you're not." he told me.

Stopping in the middle of the street he grabbed my arm to stop me to. Turning me around he leaned down to kiss me, cupping my face in one hand whilst the other slid around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, wishing that the image I had of Scorpius in my mind would vanish.

After a few moments he pulled back and smiled at me.

"If you don't want to be anyway." He was acting quite cocky and confident, something I hadn't really noticed in him before, and he'd been quite timid the last time he'd kissed me. Maybe the threat of someone else had shocked him out of his shell.

"I think I could live with that." I answered.

He took my hand in his and led me across the street to the cinema.

x-x-x

"Did you have a good time?" Libby asked as I walked back into the dorm.

"Yeah it was really good, we went and saw a rom-com then he took me out to dinner. Some Italian place."

"And...?"

"Annnnd, we're now official. So could you stop being a bitch and be nice to him? He is my boyfriend now, which is something Scorpius never wanted to be."

"Yeah right." She mumbled.

"Elizabeth!" I yelled. "I didn't like Jacob last year, but I was still nice to him and double dated with you guys. If you had wanted to go with weird hot guy from earlier this year I would have supported that as well. Is it too much to ask for the same treatment back?"

Libby sighed. "I'm sorry Lils, I know I'm being a shit best friend. I just think you could have had something better with Scorpius than you could with Matt. And I know you think he's not interested in you like that. But I don't. I've just got this feeling you mean more to him than that. If he just wanted a fuck buddy there are plenty of other girls in this school who he could have chosen, ones who actually had sex with him to. Instead he came to you, treated you like his girlfriend, well, except for the secrecy thing."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm right. But right now, I want to give Matt a chance. So please, I want him to like you too. You're my best friend."

She groaned, but climbed off her bed to hug me.

"I'm still going to secretly hope that Scorpius will win you back somehow."

"As long as it's secret and you're nice and polite to Matt in the mean time."

"Pinkie promise." She replied, pulling back to smile at me and offer me her little finger.


	13. Valentines

The next few weeks blew by, before I knew it, it was February. Matt and I were 'going steady'. As my grandmother had put it when she'd written to me and included the part where mom had told her about my new boyfriend. Albus hadn't reacted extremely well to the news, though he seemed pleased that this then meant me and Scorpius were a no go, it also meant he couldn't monitor us, with Michael he had been able to see us around the school. But with Matt, we were either in the village or he apparated us out, and he was older so he was less threatened by my brother than others had been.

Scorpius had gone from being overly sweet, trying to get me agree to start things up again, to ignoring me completely when he found out I had gone official with Matt. I think Albus had told him as well, and I can just see the kind of pompous look he had on his face when he told him, I wouldn't have took that well either. After a week of him just being plain mean, he calmed down a little. Then he changed tactics. Things were pretty much the same as they'd always been, we hung out when we could, though never alone now, but little things had changed. He treated me more like a girlfriend, though not completely, or my brother would have just punched him rather than threaten him like he was at the moment.

He tried to hold my hand when we walked down the corridor, no matter who was there. Lets just set the record straight here, I didn't let him. I'm not the type of girl to cheat, and if I found out that Matt was holding someone elses hand I wouldn't have been happy, so I wasn't going to do it to him. If we were sat in a group he always sat next to me, some part of him touching me, stroking me. The amount of hugs he pulled me in for increased and rather than just the flirty comments he always comes out with, he was delivering sweet ones.

It was... confusing. Libby was pushing forth the idea that he had come to his senses, realised he was madly in love with me and wanted to be with me, despite my brother. I just figured he was enjoying what we had going on, including the danger of my brother and was trying to get that up again. I'd seen him turn on the charm to much with other girls to fall for it myself though.

x-x-x

"Happy Valentines." Libby said after we had both finished getting ready and we traded cards. We'd gotten each other gooey cards that had us both cringing and giggling at the fake sweetness.

"What are your plans for today?" she asked as she grabbed her coat and scarf.

"Matt's meeting me in the village then I think he's made a lunch reservation somewhere, a movie and then back to his. Where, apparently, he's going to cook me dinner."

"Boy's looking for sex." She told me as we made our way into the common room.

"Don't be stupid, we haven't even been together a month."

"So?"

"Sooo, even if he is after it, I'm not giving."

"Good girl. Stick to that and when you get back I want every detail and I also want you to compare him to your time with..._you know who."_

"Are you guys talking about Voldemort?" Albus asked as he fell into step with us.

"Yeah Al, we're all about the dark lord."

"Freaks." He muttered, but then let it drop. "So, big day. Valentines."

I groaned. "Oh for fuck sake. Lib's already beat you to the speech."

"I know you had a boyfriend last year, but you didn't have an older more experienced boyfriend who was taking you out of my sight." He continued none the less.

_I am going to die._

Albus continued his speech all the way to the great hall where I finally snapped.

"How about this Albus Severus." I tried to bargain. "You don't bring this up again and I swear I shall return tonight as much of a virgin as I'm leaving now."

"That's good with me." I spun around to face the new voice.

Scorpius stood behind me holding a single white and purple lily. He smiled at me. "So I take it that means you have plans."

I nodded, unable to do anything more.

"Well, this is for you." He said, handing me the flower. "It's magically enchanted so it won't die and if you put it in your bag it'll snap back into shape and be in perfect condition when you pull it out. Oh and this is for you to." He leaned forward and kissed me gently on the cheek, just millimetres away from my mouth. I stopped breathing, hating myself for responding to him like this.

"Happy valentines." He whispered to me, brushing a strand of my hair back behind my ear.

"I didn't get you anything." I choked out.

"This was enough." He breathed.

A loud throat clearing brought our attention back to the entrance hall that we were currently standing in, making a spectacle. I assumed the noise had come from Albus but turning around I saw Justin Peck standing there glaring at us.

"What's this?" he asked, eyeing Scorpoius' hand that had slid down to my arm.

"Nothing..." I cleared my throat and tried again. "Nothing Justin, Scorp just gave me a flower for valentines." I managed in a clearer voice.

"Well that's what you've got Matt for. Remember him Lily. My cousin, _you're boyfriend._"

I saw Libby grab Albus and start dragging him into the great hall.

"Thanks Justin but I think I can remember who my boyfriend is." I snapped back tartly.

"Maybe it's Malfoy that needs to remember."

He stalked off to breakfast with his friends leaving me blushing still in Scorpius' clasp. 

"Lily." He started.

"No Scorpius." I cut in. "You can't keep doing this. You didn't do this when we were messing around so you shouldn't be doing it now, not when I've got a boyfriend."

"You're still really going along with that?"

"I'm not going along with anything. I like Matt, we're having a good time together."

He gave me a sceptical look. "A good time? I could give you a 'good' time."

"You're such a typical bloke, you don't want me for anything other than sex, then when I get a boyfriend you're suddenly more interested."

"You know full well it was never about sex with us." He snapped at me, finally losing his temper. "You know I think more of you than that!"

"And how do I know that Scorp? Because you wanted to start a relationship with me? Because you cared more about us than about what other people thought about it? Oh wait. No, you didn't do that." Turning on my heel I stormed into the great hall.

x-x-x

Matt met me back at the book store, our now common place to meet up, and I tried to get rid of the dark cloud I knew I had hovering over me since my run in with Justin and Scorpius.

"Morning beautiful." He chirped at me, pulling me in for a hug and a kiss. "Happy valentines."

"Happy valentines."

He took my hand and apparated us straight to London, arriving in the area behind the leaky cauldron.

"So, Muggle or normal shops first?"

x-x-x

I traipsed around after Matt for most of the afternoon as we killed time before our lunch reservation.

I knew I was being a miserable cow, but if Matt noticed that I wasn't happy, he didn't comment. Lunch was rather quiet on my part, though Matt more than made up for that. I don't know how many times he told me about 'this curse that almost took my head off when I found it' but I was getting even more agitated every time he mentioned it. Then I'd feel even worse because he was just trying to be friendly and include me in his life that he had away from me.

After food he took me to the Muggle cinema where he had chosen a typical valentines movie for us to watch. I found myself scoffing at it. Come on! In the real world, when does it ever work out like that? Move across the country and somehow run into each other by complete accident, he was probably stalking her. The creepy, good looking Muggle. Ok, so maybe I was seething _just a little._

At around 4 o'clock, Matt apparated us again, this time to an apartment complex that was exclusive to wizards. Leading me up three floors, he opened his door and gestured me in.

"I'm making meatloaf." He told me as he made his way to the kitchen. "It's not the most extravagant of meals, but I figured, since it's more of an American dish, you might not have tried it before."

I shrugged. "It's got the word meat in it. I'm good with that." He laughed and poured me a drink.

After dinner, which was actually really good, we sat in front of his TV. I had of course already teased him for having one, as so many wizards didn't.

"I'm sorry I've been in such a foul mood today." I told him, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Have you been?" he asked, sounding confused. "I hadn't noticed."

I frowned. I know we haven't known each other that long, but I could tell when he'd had a bad, and all it had been that time was that he'd not been able to sort out a curse on his first attempt. I was slightly miffed that he apparently hadn't paid me any attention or been able to pick up on it. I wanted to kick myself for thinking it, but Scorpius would have known.

"Maybe I can cheer you up."

He started kissing my neck and his hand went straight to cup my breast through my t-shirt.

"Matt!"I cried pushing his hand back.

"What?" he asked, looking a little annoyed.

"Forward much?"

"Come on Lils, loosen up a bit."

He started kissing me then, and I kissed him back. Although still slightly put out. He was more careful this time. Running his hand down my side then resting it on my hip. After a few minutes of making out, he started to lean towards me, effectively pushing my back so I was lying on the sofa. I consented, figuring it wouldn't make much difference making out sitting up to making out lying down.

He followed me down, hands resting either side of my head as he pushed his body against mine. He ground his hips against me, and when I tried to push him back slightly he just sat up and pulled off his shirt.

I couldn't understand my reaction. I'd gone much further than this before and this time I was in a proper relationship. But I just didn't feel comfortable enough with Matt yet, he apparently, was more than happy to proceed though. Throwing his shirt aside, he leaned back over me and started kissing me again, his tongue plunging into my mouth. I tried to lose myself in the moment, which was normally an easy thing to do, as Matt was such a good kisser. Right now though, all I could think about was that I didn't want this to go any further than it was.

I pushed him back again, when he began thrusting against me harder. But he just took that opportunity to try and get me out of my own top.

"No Matt." I told him as he tried to tug it up.

"Why?"

"I don't... I just don't feel comfortable enough for this yet."

He either didn't hear me, or decided to ignore me, because he continued to try and take it off.

"Stop it." I said, slapping his hand. Trying to make it playful by adding in a small laugh.

"Well how about we just get these off then?" he said, as his hand started to work on my belt.

"How about no." I replied, pushing his hands away.

"So, you're going to get me going just to push me away?"

"Get you going? I think you did that yourself." I told him.

"Lily come on." He tried to convince me as he kissed my neck.

"What exactly are you looking for here?" I asked him.

He laughed. "I know you're young but I think you know about the birds and the bees."

I looked at him for a moment. "Could you get off me please?" I asked finally.

"You are kidding?" Apparently not. "It's valentines, and I'm your boyfriend. Isn't it like a rule that I should get it when it's valentines?"

"Not when we've only been together for a month, and definitely not when you're being an arse."

He glared at me for a moment then turned away from me. Grabbing the remote, he turned it off of the sitcom we had been watching, and onto an American Quidditch game. He turned it up a little then crossed his arms over his chest, huffing slightly. 

I stayed at Matt's for a little while longer. Mainly because he had to apparate me back and he wasn't even looking at me, never mind talking to me.

When he did finally take me back, I took a few steps away from him and said goodbye. Not wishing to kiss or hug him at this time. He took the hint and apparated away after a moody 'bye'.

On the walk back up to the castle I tried to ponder my reaction to him. I've never slept with a guy, as in sex, before but I've never been timid before either. I'm normally pretty confident with my body as well, willing to walk around the Quidditch changing room in my bra or a towel, even if the boys are in there. But tonight with Matt, I just hadn't wanted to. Maybe it was the fact that I'd only known him just over 4 months, and it was only within the last month I had begun to see him on a regular basis. Or maybe it was the fact that he had cared so little about me being unhappy that day and then just expected sex that night. His reaction when I said no scared me a little. And made me angry. When I had said no to Scorpius I was practically naked and had been throwing myself at him before hand, but once he knew I hadn't wanted to, wasn't ready, he backed off straight away, apologised and been really sweet afterwards, and he had expected nothing when he snuck into my room on Christmas eve. Matt had been downright foul when I'd told him no.

It wasn't his right to expect sex off of me, and then tease me about my age. And he was lucky I didn't hex his ass when he made out I'd been leading him on! What the hell was up with that boy?


	14. Birthday!

I gave Matt a wide berth for awhile, unaware of how to deal with the situation I had been put in. Libbys' only advice had been, 'dump him, dump his ass right now.' This unsurprisingly wasn't that helpful. Focussing completely on my studies for 2 weeks, I managed to not only catch up, but stay on top of all of the homework being thrown at us.

Scorpius had calmed down his antics and I was starting to feel more comfortable with him again now he wasn't trying it on all the time. Don't get me wrong, it would have been weird if he didn't flirt or be suggestive at all, but it was only a little bit more than what he had normally been like. Today I had agreed to help him with the Inanimatus Conjurus spell. We were in a corner of the library, after an hour we were both pretty confident with the spell and were now challenging each other to conjure either weird, or hard items.

"One of them Muggle rubber duck thingys." He told me. He was sat on the edge of a table, his legs hanging down over the side.

Focussing on an image of a cute little duck I had had as a child I decided to take this to the next level and tried the spell non-verbally.

"Show off." I heard Scorpius mutter and I opened my eyes to see him holding a little yellow duck that had big sad eyes and a drawn on bow.

"What can I say? I got skills."

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want me to do now?" he asked, climbing off the table.

"I think..." I started rummaging in my bag and pulled out a Muggle magazine I had mom send to me. I opened it up and showed him a picture. "You should make this for me. Size 8."

He looked at the cute little dress I had shown him and frowned.

"Is that even possible?" he asked.

"It's inanimate, so I don't see why it wouldn't be. Just focus on it."

"All I can focus on is you in it." He mumbled.

The dress was black and strapless, the bodice cut so it formed a rounded v and showed off a lot of cleavage. Across the front, jewels were attached in a sweeping pattern and it was really rather short.

"That'll be even more encouragement then."

"Will you wear it for me?" he asked slyly.

"If you're a good boy." I answered automatically.

He grinned evilly at me, and then shut his eyes to concentrate.

After a moment he muttered the incantation and lying across the back of one of the chairs we were near, my little black dress materialised. I gave a squeal of delight and rushed over to it.

"Oh yes, birthday dress, sorted."

Scorpius laughed behind me. "Doing something with Matt?" he asked. He was trying to be nice, I could hear in his voice how hard it was for him not to spit out Matts' name and actually ask me that question.

"Not as far as I know." I answered. Pressing the dress against my body and twirling with it. "I haven't spoken to him in awhile."

"How come?" I shrugged. "Lily?"

"We had a disagreement." I allowed.

"A disagreement over what?" he asked, caution seeping into his voice.

"You don't want to know." I told him.

"No, I think I do."

I looked him in the eye at last, and I saw the concern there that showed me he actually cared enough about me to put aside his own feelings over the issue to help me out. I sighed in defeat.

"About what stage of our relationship we were actually at, and what he _expected _of me."

His fists clenched. "Oh yeah, and what was that?"

"Really Scor? You want me to spell it out for you?"

I saw his jaw tighten as he gritted his teeth. "That dirty scum, you wait till I get my hands on him..." he stopped, looking at me with wide eyes. "You, you and him...didn't...you know?"

"No Scor. I didn't want to do anything with him. After I said no he went really moody and hardly spoke to me for the rest of the night. He's owled me but I don't want to talk to him just yet. Oh, and don't you dare go near him. If Matt and I have a problem, we'll sort it out ourselves."

He groaned but wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"If he so much as lays an unwanted finger on you, I'll kill him." He whispered into my ear.

"And what if it's not unwanted?"

I felt his arms stiffen around me and he didn't answer for a moment.

"Then, that's your choice."

x-x-x

"I swear to god this time since Christmas has just flown by." Libby muttered, walking along next to me as we made our way to the village. Libby has a habit of nattering a million miles an hour when she was nervous. And now it was half way through March, and my birthday, the impending exams were starting to have an effect on her. "Just a few more weeks and we're on break, then we come back and it's nothing but revision. I swear they forgot to teach us stuff this year though, they can't have covered the whole curriculum."

I let her drone on and on. It was better to just let her say her piece, she wouldn't let you talk until she was done anyway. So I'd be wasting my breath. She'd only just gone quiet when we reached the first few houses of Hogsmeade.

"Who's coming today?" I asked, wrapping my arms tighter around me.

We may be heading into spring, but up here in the Scottish highlands, it didn't mean too much yet.

I had white skinny jeans on, with a thick knitted sweater top that ran in varied white, black and grey. There was a slit where it rested on my left leg, so it cut into a V, above this white buttons curved their way up the top ending just above my breast.

"Urm, your parents. James said he was trying to come, I think your aunt and uncles were trying to as well. But they couldn't confirm." I nodded.

We were heading to the pub, for drinks and a meal, we tried to get as many of the family as we could together, for as many birthdays as possible. Kind of hard given the size of us.

Walking into the pub I was met by a chorus of screams all wishing me a happy birthday. Looking around I tried to take in who had managed to come.

Mom and Dad were standing directly in front of me, uncle Ron and aunt Hermione on either side. George with his wife Angelina had made it, but I could only see Roxanne, she was a few years younger than me. Molly and Lucy were both there as was Victoire and Teddy, with her younger brother Louis not far from her either. I beamed round at all of them, excited they had come, and spotted both of my brothers hovering in the corner. After the expected hugs and kisses I squeezed my way over to them, Libs at my side.

"Well if it isn't my favourite brother." I exclaimed, hugging James. "Oh, hi Al. Didn't see you there."

He pulled a face at me and poked me in the side.

"And lets' not forget I'm your favourite boy." Scorpius cut in, practically bouncing to our sides, a big grin on his face.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked.

"Only a little. Nothing for you to disapprove of."

I shot him an amused look, but then spotted my table of presents. "Oooo."

x-x-x

"Did you open mine yet?" Scorpius asked, sliding into the seat next to me.

"Urm, not that I'm aware of."

He got back up again and searched around the table that had held all my gifts, and then came back to me with a small black bag. Quickly undoing the ribbon that held it closed I shook out a small jewellery case into my hand.

"Scor, you really didn't have to." He cut me off, holding up his hand to stop my protests.

"Yes I did. Now open it."

Pulling open the case I saw a new silver charm for my bracelet. This one had a dangly piece that held the symbol for Pisces on it, my zodiac sign.

"Thank you Scor." I whispered, pulling him in for a hug. Leaning back from him, I offered him the wrist that still held my bracelet, I never took it off, and he quickly undid it and slid the new one on before clasping it again.

"Lily?" I turned to find Matt standing behind me, Scorpius froze.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked into rudeness.

"Well, it is your birthday, and I am your boyfriend." His eyes flickered to Scorpius as he talked to me. "Don't think we've met, I'm Matt." He held out his hand. After a moment Scorpius relented and offered his own.

"Scorpius."

"Malfoy?" Matts' eyebrows shot up into his hairline and his eyes darted between the pair of us again.

"I er, I got you a present Lily." He told me, handing over a wrapped bundle.

I murmured my thanks and ripped into it. Inside was a reservation slip for a hotel in London.

"What's this?" I asked confused.

"Well I thought we could go there tonight, order some room service, have some alone time."

"Well you can cancel that plan right bloody now." Scorpius spat, taking the ticket off of me. "There's no way she's spending the night with you, you presumptuous git."

"I don't think that's your decision to make." Matt glared at him, Scorpius rose to his feet, towering over Matt in his 6ft 1 glory.

"And what makes you think she'll want to?" he asked in a deadly voice. "What have you done since the last time she rejected you that could have changed her mind?"

Matt went pale and turned to me. "You told _him _about that?" he spluttered.

I shrugged and watched as my mother walked over to us.

"Scorpius dear you're not causing trouble are you?" she chirped at him, taking him gently by the arm and sitting him back down next to me. "And you are?" she asked turning to Matt.

"Matthew Cross, I'm Lilys' boyfriend." He told her sullenly.

"Oh yes, I think she mentioned you once or twice. From abroad or something. I'm her mother, Ginny." As he shook my mothers' hand he looked a little put out by her comment.

"I don't recall inviting you." She told him.

He blushed. "Lily said you normally met up for birthdays so I thought I'd surprise her."

"Hmm, did you now? Well it is normally just family during the day."

I blinked in surprise. Was it? I could see Matt thinking the same thing as he looked at Scorpius and then at Libby, who stood on the other side of the room talking with James, Teddy and Victorie. Mom didn't care that she'd blatantly been caught out for her fib, she indignantly crossed her arms and looked Matt up and down, then looked at me followed pointedly by Scorpius. I think I may have actually let out an involuntary groan. If Matt hadn't guessed already that mom was on Scors side, he knew now. Unless he was stupid.

"If you must see Lily today, she'll be at the club in Diagon Alley with all her friends later, you may join her there. Perhaps." She had to tag on at the end.

Matt looked at me, as if expecting to contradict her. But after the incident at his flat, the only letter I had received showed me he had not regretted his actions, and saw nothing wrong with them. Clearly shown by his choice of present today as well. He had not even attempted to apologise. So I just shrugged, as if I had no say in the matter, and to be honest I probably didn't. Mom had chosen her team, and dad would go with her on that, and once all my family knew she didn't approve, they'd soon join the band wagon.

Once he had left the pub Scorpius turned to me, looking worried.

"Did I over step my mark?" he asked.

"Hell no. You're right. How can he think I'll sleep with him after last time? Weirdo."

"Are you and him over then?" he asked delicately.

I sighed. "I don't think so. I mean, I should at least talk to him before I decide. Maybe he's having a rough time of it, he's not acted like this before."

"Yeah, I suppose." He mumbled, looking crestfallen.


	15. Birthday Party!

We got to the club just before 11 that night. Surrounded by my cousins and friends we made our way over to the reserved section that was roped off from the rest and had its own bar. Many of my friends were 17 or over so they were drinking. I was in the dress Scorpius had conjured for me, I matched it with some black peep toe ankle shoes that added some edge to the dress. And me a few extra inches of height. Scorpius' bracelet was still on my wrist and a black lily pendant swung loosely around my neck (a gift from my parents). Libby had styled my hair into loose curls so that it trailed over my back and shoulders, my make up was fierce, thick eyeliner and lashes with a deep shade of red lipstick to set off my creamy complexion.

Libby, Rose and I headed straight for the dance floor, quickly followed by the majority of the party goers. After half an hour, an arm stretched out from behind me, holding a shot glass filled with green liquid. Turning around I found Scorpius grinning at me.

"Drink up birthday girl!"

"What is that?" I asked, warily eyeing the luminous liquid that had been shoved into my hands.

"Some Muggle drink." He shrugged, looking at his own shot. "Apple Sours. Come on, after 3."

It was foul, sickly sweet. I pulled a face as I handed him back the empty glass.

"That was gross." I told him laughing.

"Not the best." He agreed. Putting both of the glasses on the tray of a passing waiter he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, pressing our bodies together as an old classic by the Weird Sisters came on.

I turned around so my back was to him and he wrapped his arms around me, hands resting on my stomach. We continued to grind together as the tracks changed, lights flashing. His soft lips found my neck and he gently pressed them against me, again and again. Winding my arm behind his neck and rolling my head back onto his shoulder our lips hovered, barely millimetres apart. We stood like this for a few moments, bodies still moving to the music, breathing each others air. He slid his hands slowly down my waist and over my hips.

I pulled away sharply, stepping away from him and spinning around at the same time. He looked at me with shocked eyes and I knew mine were giving off that 'caught in headlights' look. Turning away from him again I wiggled my way through all the bodies, finally making it to the back of the room and the service door that led to the alley outside. Throwing myself out of it I took a few deep breaths and leaned up against the wall.

"Lily?" Scorpius asked in a tentative voice as he hovered by the door.

I turned to look at him with tears in my eyes. In seconds he had his arms around me, hushing and soothing me even as he apologised.

"It's not you." I told him thickly. "Well, yes it is, but not like you're thinking."

"What do you mean?" he asked, still holding me tightly.

"I won't cheat Scor. I'm not that sort of person and I don't want to be."

"I know you're not Lily, and I really am sorry. I know I shouldn't have been like that in there."

"No, you shouldn't of. But that's the problem, I know you shouldn't treat me like you do, I know I shouldn't want you to do it. But I do. I want you and I'm comfortable with you in ways I don't feel I'll ever be with Matt."

"You said you liked Matt." He said slowly.

"I do. I did. Oh, I don't know anymore." I pulled back from him and ran my hands through my hair. "I told him there was nothing between us, it shouldn't have mattered if he knew because it wouldn't have been relevant in mine and his relationship, but I lied anyway. I think on some level I knew he should be worried about you, so it was easier just to make it up."

"Lily?" I looked up at him again. "That day in the dungeon, if I had asked you out, rather than proposition you, what would you have said?"

"Does it matter? You didn't ask."

"But if I had?" I looked into his eyes and they stared earnestly back at me.

"What do you think Scor?" I asked quietly.

"Please? I need to hear you say it."

"I would have said yes." I breathed. "But it doesn't matter, you don't want a relationship."

"Oh wake up Lily!" he cried. "Did I ever once say I didn't _want _to be with you?" I thought back over all our time together, then shook my head. "No, never. Because it would have been the biggest lie I ever told."

"Then why...?"

"Because I was scared." He took a deep steadying breath. "I count you as a best friend Lily, as I do with Albus, your family is like my own. If I screw this up, I might lose all of you. And don't say that wouldn't happen." He cut off my interruption. "Your whole family is protective of you, I'd be appalled if they didn't. And... You never seemed interested like that. With other girls, I knew if I asked, they'd say yes, you were always a mystery."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, like I _like _you Lily. Not in a 'lets mess around in the dark' kind of way. Although I'm not opposed to that as well. But in a 'I want to be with you, officially' kind of way."

I stared at him for a moment, mouth agape. Then I punched him hard in the shoulder.

"And you couldn't have said that 5 months ago because?"

"Urm, all the reasons I just listed." He told me, rubbing his shoulder.

"So why are you telling me now?" I demanded.

"Because not being with you has been the worst time of my life. Knowing some other guy has got your affection is killing me. You have a right to know that you have another option, and I think I deserve at least a chance."

"So why am I different than all the other girls you've been with? How do I know you won't just dump me when I get to boring?"

He actually snorted. "You, boring? What planet are you on? Why are you different? You're Lily. You're the one who calls me out when I'm being a dick, who isn't afraid to tell me what's what. I can talk to you, about anything. I trust you more than anything. I can, I have, spent days at a time with you, and still craved your company afterwards. I can be me around you, I don't have to put on an act. And of course you're beautiful."

"And you're not just saying this because I have a boyfriend now?" I asked warily, trying to hide how touched I was by his words.

"I'm saying it because you have a boyfriend and I have to fight for you. I can't not anymore. But I've felt it for ages. Screw what Albus thinks Lily. I want to be with you. If you'll have me." He added on.

"For real?"

He smirked. "For real." He closed the distance between us and cupped my face in his hands. "I can't promise you forever, I'm afraid I never took divination." I smiled up at him. "But I can promise that that is what I'm striving for. I know you may not believe me now, like I said you know me, you know my past. All I'm asking is to have a chance to earn your trust Lily, to prove that I mean this. Give me a chance." He whispered.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my hands around his wrists and turned to kiss his palm.

I nodded.

He started to lower his face to mine, a huge grin spreading across it. But I pulled back and his hands fell from my face.

"Not until after I finish with Matt." I told him.

He eyed me for a moment. Then nodded himself.

"But, you will try? Won't you?"

"As soon as I let Matt know. It's not fair to him otherwise, and whilst he may not be turning out to be the guy I thought he was, I at least owe him that decency."

"Then I'll wait for you." He told me simply.


	16. Second thoughts?

***Woop. Last essay of the year sent off, now just placement left to go before the summer, and my writers block on Chapter 18 has finally gone, God that's been dragging me down.***

After warning Scorpius to keep away from me for the rest of the party, because I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of him if he didn't, the night was pretty uneventful. People bought me drinks, I danced with everyone and anyone and managed to catch up with some of my older cousins. I was told, at around 3 in the morning, as we were leaving, that Matt had tried to make an appearance. Fortunately there are a lot of boys in my family and he didn't manage to get in. Albus wasn't involved in the apparent _discussion _but James told me proudly how he had shot down 'that Yank you're seeing' and then given a significant look at Scorpius, who wasn't standing far away.

I can't believe my eldest, most over protective brother I've ever heard of, is pushing me from one boy to another. Especially to one with the history Scorpius has. I think he's had to many hits to his head in training.

x-x-x

Libby was groaning in the bed next to me in the morning.

"Why did you let me drink so much?" she groaned, throwing her pillow over head.

"Why did I let you? Why did you keep accepting or getting drinks for yourself?"

"Because you were so distracted by making gooey eyes at Scorpius from across the room to stop me." I laughed as she still held the pillow over her head.

"Well, you have to learn to look after yourself at some point."

She slung her pillow at me as she sat up and tried to pull some knots out of her hair.

"So what was with all the mushy looks and sly grins?" she asked.

I smiled at her then bounced onto her bed, snuggling under the quilt. "We're making a go of it." I told her quietly.

"What about Matt? How did this happen? I get drunk for one night and I miss all the action!" she complained.

"We were dancing and getting like, really close to kissing or whatever, but I couldn't do it."

"Even if Matt is turning out to be a dick." She interrupted.

"Exactly. So he kind of came clean about everything, why he has been doing stuff and why he hasn't been doing other stuff and we've decided to, you know. Give it a go."

"Say it." She said, beaming at me.

I threw back the quilt and jumped out of bed. "No."

"Say it."

"No!" I started to run into the bathroom.

"SAY IT!" she yelled as I ran to the bathroom.

"NEVER!"

She pounded on the locked bathroom door. "Say it Lily Luna!"

I cracked the bathroom door open and peaked at her.

"You were right." I mumbled.

"Damn straight I was!"

x-x-x

I sent the fastest owl the school owned, as Albus was using our owl at the moment, to send Matt a message asking to meet me in the village later today. Don't ask me how they do it, but I had an answer by 2 o'clock that afternoon. Libby and I were sprawled out on the comfy sofas in the common room, working on our current Defence essay, when the bird started knocking at the window. As Lib opened it, the bird swooped in and came to rest on the arm of my chair.

"Well?" Lib asked as I skimmed the message.

"He says he'll meet me at four at the pub. Oh god Lib, he says he wants to apologise in person for the way he's been acting and he wants to make it up to me. Something about family stuff getting to him."

"No." I looked up at her sharp tone. "Don't you dare let him wiggle his way back in."

"But..."

"No buts. You promised Scorpius you'd give him a chance, and Matt having some issues isn't an excuse for him trying to force himself on you, repeatedly."

"But it's not fair to him if I ditch him now."

"How isn't it? He's treated you like shit, who cares what is or isn't fair to him?" She sighed at my depressed face and squashed herself onto the sofa with me, slinging her arm around my shoulder. "Think of it this way." She tried to reason. "Is it fair to Matt if you continue to date him just because you feel sorry for him?"

"No." I said slowly.

"Now ask yourself this, did you ever have a moment with Matt where you weren't thinking about Scorpius?" I shook my head. "When you feel down, who do you want to go to?"

"Scor." I mumbled.

"And who do you want to lose your virginity to?"

"Libby!" I exclaimed.

She giggled. "Answer the question." She poked me in the side.

Grabbing a cushion I buried my face in it, hiding my blush.

"Lily." She warned.

I turned my head slightly to face her, still leaning my cheek against the pillow.

"Scorpius." I told her grudgingly.

"Exactly. So if you need a good reason to dump Matt, it's because you're in love with some other guy." She proclaimed happily.

"Woah, woah! Back track. No one said _love_!"

She raised her eyebrow at me.

"No one is saying love. Not yet."

x-x-x

I stood outside the pub doors at 4:05. Libby had picked my outfit for me. Casual jeans, shirt and trainers. She insisted that I go in no way dressed up, that way he would apparently know it wasn't a date. God I hated breaking up with people. Luckily my only 'serious' relationship had been with Michael and we had just sort of, _agreed_ one day that we wouldn't work. Other boys I'd been with had only lasted a few weeks or months, most of the time they just fizzled out and didn't really require _the conversation, _but the few I had had to give, didn't leave me with pleasant thoughts for this one.

I spotted Matt in the back corner, nursing a bottle. He smiled at me as I pulled out the chair opposite, and pushed a bottle of butterbeer towards me.

"Hey Lil." He said. I tried to smile back. "I'm so glad you wrote to me today, I really need to apologise for how I've been acting lately. I just miss my family you see, it's sending me a bit wacko."

"Didn't you just go see them the other weekend? And they came here not long before that."

"Well, yeah." He said, taking a swig of his drink. "But you know how it is."

"Yeah I do, but you also told me you weren't close with like, any of your family."

He shrugged and gave no answer.

"So, that's your reason for acting like you have been? For trying to get me to have sex with you? And then getting a room to a hotel and presenting it to me in front of most of my family."

"Yeah, it's really made me act out."

"Hmm, right. Look Matt, I actually wanted to talk to you today."

He took my hand in his.

"Are you ready?" he asked, a glint in his eye.

"Ready? Ready for what?" I asked confused. "Oh!" I snatched my hand back. "You're going to push for sex, _again_?"

"Well what else do you want to talk about?" I think what he really meant there was 'what else _is_ there to talk about?'

"Matt this really isn't working."

"What isn't?"

"Me and you. This. Us."

"What?"

"Seriously, you're shocked by this?"

"What's brought this on? It's that Scorpius guy isn't it. Justin fucking warned me about him."

"Scorpius has nothing to do with this." I stopped and looked him in the eye, and received an evil glare back. "Ok, you know what? Yes, it does have to do with Scorpius, but I was heading this way with or without him. You've been search a jerk lately, you were pushing me to this anyway."

"So you're just going to throw this away, for a player?" he snarled

"Throw this away? What is there to throw away? You not noticing when I'm down? And then trying to pick me back up by pushing sex at me? Excuse me if I throw this as far as I can."

"So what happened to you and Scorpius just being friends? Strictly platonic, I think you said."

"And we were. Whilst_ we_ were together. And no, I haven't cheated on you, before you accuse me of that."

"Nothing has happened between you?"

"Nope. Not since before we became official. You may be a twat, but I won't be _that_ girl."

He looked like he was trying desperately not to believe me, but struggling. We sat in silence for a few awkward minutes, both sipping at our drinks. When my bottle was empty I pushed by chair back.

"I should go." I said standing up.

He grabbed my arm painfully "To him?" he asked.

I sighed. "Maybe. Probably not though." I tried to pull my arm back but he held firm.

"Well at least you're being honest."

"I'm sorry Matt, I just don't think we were good together."

"Give me another chance Lily." He suddenly begged, expression going soft. His hand however contracted.

"Ow Matt, you're hurting me." He still didn't let go. "You had your second chance yesterday, and you're still not sorry for how you acted on Valentines. And you're really hurting my hand."

I saw Matt look around and see the now elderly Madam Rosmerta sending her grandson in our direction. He let go hastily and settled in his chair.

"You alright Lils?" Ben asked as he reached us.

"She's fine." Matt snapped.

"Wasn't asking you mate." He replied, not even sparing Matt a glance.

"I'm fine Ben, now anyway. Thanks." I looked back at Matt. "I'm going now." I squeezed Bens arm as I walked past, muttering cheers.

At the door I turned back around and saw Ben still stood at the table, now leaning on it and _talking _with Matt. Matt was glaring at him, then sent the look over to me when he saw me watching, before Ben demanded his attention once more.

Ben went to school with James and they were still close, I seem to have an effect on my brothers friends, there always as protective as the rest of my family.

x-x-x

"How'd it go?" Libby asked as I sat down next to her at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, delightful. Break ups are so much fun. And Matt has more issues then we thought."

She rubbed my arm sympathetically then spooned some veg and mash onto my plate, then a big slab of pie.

"Eat. You've only had a little today."

Libby had just started on her second pudding when she looked over at me. "So what happens now?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Scor? You're both single now. When do we kick this thing into gear?"

I sighed as she licked some custard off her spoon.

"I don't know. Balls in his court I guess."

"Err, you're the one that just ended it with your boyfriend. Balls in your court sweetie."

I drained the rest of my pumpkin juice and looked over towards the Slytherin table. People were moving around now, heading back to their dorms or making use of the last few hours before curfew. I saw Damian Zabini and quickly scanned the area around him and spotted Scorpius just getting up.

"Don't wait up." I told Libby as I swung around on the bench.

"Have fun." She called.

x-x-x

"Hey Lils." Damian said as I caught up with them in the entrance hall.

"Hey Day."

"I'll give you two a minute, eh?" he asked, smirking.

As he walked away I turned to Scorpius, who was eyeing me warily.

"I get the feeling I'm not going to like this." He informed me.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You're seeking me out the day after we agree to give things a go. That doesn't seem like good news for me."

"Shut up Scorpius." I told him. He pressed his lips together. "I saw Matt today." I told him. I held my breath for a moment. "Well?" I asked when he didn't reply.

"You told me to shut up."

"Oh stop being clever." I laughed.

"So, you met up with Matt?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"You're looking at a single lady now."

He laughed, pulling me into his arms. "Oh no I'm not."

And then he kissed me, like I'd been longing for him to do for so long now, right there in the middle of the entrance hall. For everyone to see. I wrapped my arms around his neck but pulled away from his lips.

"My brothers going to kill you." I told him softly, echoing his words from our first kiss.

"Yeah, well. I've got your mom on my side. I'm practically untouchable."

We smiled at each other and he wrapped his arm around my waist, crushing me to him as he claimed my lips again.


	17. Consequences

I rolled over and found my face smushed into Scorpius' bare chest. Stretching my arms above my head I looked around for the annoying noise that had woken me up, as I yawned.

"Hmm, you look cute in the morning." Scorp mumbled to me as he pulled my leg up so it was wrapped around his waist.

"Suggesting I don't normally look cute." I teased.

"Exactly. Normally you look hot, or beautiful. Or both."

I laughed. "I think you're still half asleep."

I threw back the covers and pulled open the curtains of his four poster and got whistled at.

"Nice legs Potter." Igor Knott crooned at me from his own bed, which was the source of the alarm.

"Eyes off my girlfriend." Scorpius growled from behind me.

"Well if she's going to walk around our dorm room half naked."

I looked down at the old Quidditch shirt of Scorpius' that he had leant me last night. No you dirty minded people, we didn't have sex. We didn't really do anything other than kiss. Not with all of his classmates sleeping in the same room as us. A curtain is only so thick after all.

I blushed and dashed over to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, I conjured up my uniform and makeup, glad that Scorpius and I had spent so long practising that spell.

"Ready to face the music?" Scorpius asked as I walked back out of the bathroom.

"Are you?" I challenged.

"I can take your brother." He scoffed.

"Lets hope so." I teased. "But try not to maim him too badly, I think he'll only take this worse if you leave him with scars."

x-x-x

We walked into the great hall hand in hand, receiving a few shocked stares from all the tables as he led me towards the Slytherin one.

"You'd think they'd never seen us together." I muttered to him as we sat down.

"There just jealous of me." He replied, smirking. "I got the hottest girl in school." He leaned over and kissed me gently.

"Marking your territory?"

He laughed. "Something like that."

Libby skipped over to us after a few moments.

"Oh, look at the love birds." She cooed. "Now, don't you both feel better now that you are finally admitting your feelings for each other, and the world? See, you both should have listened to Auntie Elizabeth from the beginning."

Scorpius threw a chunk of toast at her.

"Auntie Elizabeth didn't say anything to me." He corrected.

"Huh. Well, she said stuff to Lily."

I shook my head at her. "Have you seen Albus this morning?"

"Nope." She replied, popping the 'p'. "But your little show in the entrance hall, followed by him leading you to the dungeons and then by you not coming up to the tower last night did not go unnoticed by your brother dearest. Well it would of, if Maynard had just kept her trap shut." She growled. "You just had to go with that bitch didn't you Malfoy?"

Scorpius hung his head.

"I was young, naive. And hello, a teenage boy."

"Isn't she the one you lost your virginity to?" I asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Please, don't remind me." He said, cringing.

"It can't have been that bad."

He rolled his eyes. "You know how bitchy and bossy she is?" we both nodded. "She's actually worse in the bedroom."

Libby whistled. "I didn't think that could be possible."

"Anyway, nicer subjects. I'm with Lily now." He said, putting his arm around my shoulder. "I've grown and matured. And most importantly, come to my senses."

It was of course, as fate would have it that at that moment, when Scorpius decided to lean over and place a passionate kiss on me, that my brother walked into the great hall, his eyes automatically going to the Slytherin table.

"Ex nay of the kissay." Libby muttered under her breath, kicking me beneath the table.

"Ow. What was that for?" She jerked her head and I saw Albus storming towards us.

"Lets take this somewhere less public shall we?" I didn't give Scorpius time to reply as I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Come on Al." I said, grabbing him to as I walked past. "We don't need an audience."

x-x-x

We'd just got to the first floor and into the first spare classroom we could find when Albus snatched his arm out of my grasp and grabbed his wand. But, me being as great as I am, meant I was prepared.

"Expelliarmus!" I caught his wand and wagged my finger at him. "Now, now. No spells."

"Lily give me back my wand." He snarled.

I scoffed. "Dream on." I pocketed his but kept mine out. "Now, we're going to have a civilised conversation like the adults we are."

"That's the point isn't it! You are not an adult, you're 16 years old and not ready for a _relationship. _If that's what he's telling you this is."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Scorpius asked.

"Meaning you wouldn't know how to be in a relationship, or even what one was if it bit you on the ass. How could you Scorpius? I told you not to go near Lily."

"And what gives you the right to do that?" I cut in. "Surely it's up to me, and me alone, who I date."

"He's not looking for you as a girlfriend Lily, he just wants a shag."

"Fuck off Albus, you know that's not true. I know you're upset, but don't be saying something you're going to regret later." Scorpius warned.

"How long has this been going on then?"

"Well, officially yesterday."

He paused for a moment, then gritted his teeth. "And _unofficially?" _

I coughed delicately. "Well, we started _seeing_ each other at the end of October."

"So what Malfoy? She finds a nice guy and ditches you and then you twist her mind into taking you back?"

"That is not what happened." I argued.

"He's got to be fucking brain washing you or something Lily."

"Oh grow up Albus." I snapped. "You don't know anything, trust me when I tell you, Matt wasn't that nice a guy."

"Meaning?"

"Just leave it, I'm better off without him."

"Hold on a minute." He held up his hand. "October? So over Christmas you guys were seeing each other?"

Neither of us replied.

"So when we left you home alone that day?" _Oh no. _"And that morning where I thought Scorpius wasn't in my room."

"Al look..." Scorpius started.

"You fucking arsehole, you were shagging her. You're fucking using my sister."

I stepped in front of him and cast a silent protego, keeping him away from Scorpius as he lunged.

"Why can't you see it Lily?" he snapped, pressing against the invisible barrier. "The only thing he knows about relationships is sex."

"Albus." I waited for him to look me in the eye. "We haven't had sex." He froze.

"What?"

I sighed heavily. "Not that it's your business, but we haven't had sex."

"But... you said you've been seeing each other since October."

"Yeah, what's your point?"

His eyes darted between the pair of us.

"You're telling me, that you've been alone, not only in the castle, but in our house and spent at least two nights together, and you haven't had sex?"

"Yes, that's what I'm telling you."

x-x-x

I ended up being late for potions, luckily voices were only raised a few more times. Albus was slightly mollified, or at least relieved that I hadn't in fact _slept _with Scorpius. Although he made it perfectly clear that he didn't support this relationship, he relented enough to allow us be for that day.

At the end of the day I had double Herbology and Scorpius met me outside.

"You don't have practise today do you?"

I shook my head as he took my hand.

"The lads kind of hinted that we'd have the dorm to ourselves." He told me as he led me back to the castle.

"Oh god. I don't think I want to be a part of this conversation after all." Libby said as she caught up with us. "I suppose you do have some catching up to do though. I'll go make friends." She said, turning and heading back to where Sam and Becky walked behind us.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"Like she said." I replied smirking. "we have some catching up to do."


	18. Hypothetically

Scorpius' hand slid down my body as his other tugged off my bra and he pressed hot open kisses to my neck and collar bone as I pulled down his boxers. He actually tore my thin lace knickers off as he backed me up to the showers in the locker room.

He pressed me against the tile wall, the water pounding on his back and our naked bodies compressed together. I took him in my hand and began to stroke the length of him. He'd already been hard against my belly. He rocked his hips against me as his kiss became more forceful. More aggressive. He sucked and nibbled at my lip as he leaned against the wall behind me, arms either side of my head. I pumped harder and he thrust himself against me as he moaned into my mouth.

I pulled back from his kiss and then teased him, brushing my lips against his, biting lightly on them or sweeping my tongue past, but not allowing him a proper kiss.

"Lily." He moaned, trying for my lips again. He groaned. "Please." He begged. "I'm gonna cum."

That was the only warning I got before his cock throbbed in my hand and his cum shot onto my belly. I kept pumping him just as hard as he orgasmed, latching onto his lips once more. He tangled his hands into my hair and crushed his lips harder against mine. When he finally pulled back they were tingling from his touch.

He rested his head on my shoulder for a moment, the water still pouring down on us.

"And to think, I thought you asked to come to my practise to spy." He laughed.

I kissed his shoulder. "As if you were going to tell me no."

"Don't worry." He reassured me. "I won't even think about saying no again."

"Good boy."

He grabbed my arms and pulled me away from the wall, under the full torrent of the shower. Grabbing the shampoo he began to massage it into my hair. I turned my back to him as my body began to relax. In my half dazed state I didn't notice him grab the body wash until his hands were roaming my body, lathering the suds. He got distracted by my breasts, massaging and squeezing them. Then his hands slid lower. My stomach rolled in anticipation and I went up on tiptoes to try and speed him along.

"By the way." He whispered in my ear. "Since when do you have a Hollywood?"

I giggled shyly. "I thought you might like it."

He took a deep breath and flattened his other hand against my stomach, pushing my bum back into his already building erection. "Oh, I like." He muttered huskily.

As his hand finally reach the now bare and smooth skin between my legs I pressed back harder on him. Urging him on. He pinched my clit and my back arched, a wild cry bursting from my lips. He pulled my head back so it was resting on his left shoulder, with him leaning over my right, nipping and sucking at my neck.

His fingers stroked me till I felt like I was boiling inside, then just as I was about to release he slid his fingers inside me instead. Whilst arousing on a whole new level, I had been so close to orgasm I tried to force him back to my clit to finish me off.

He laughed at my attempts. "Play nice Lily." He warned.

"I think it's you that's not playing nice." I breathed.

He began to thrust his fingers inside of me, sliding a second, and then a third in.

"God your tight." He moaned.

He twitched his fingers and hit my g-spot, making me buck again. "Scorpius please." I begged. But he just continued to thrust his fingers in and out of me. Denying me my release for even longer.

After a few moments of teasing, his fingers found my clit again and he began to flick and tease it with such force my orgasm hit within seconds. Holding me tight against him as I panted and moaned he continued to stroke me and I heard myself whimper slightly.

I completely collapsed against his chest and stood panting for a moment.

"Enjoy?" he asked teasingly.

"Fishing for compliments now?"

He laughed heartily. "I don't need compliments after the noises you were just making."

x-x-x

"Is Albus still being a dick to you too?" I asked Scorpius as we walked, hand in hand, back to the castle.

"Oh yeah. In the lessons where he hasn't been able to move away from me he either ignores me, or glares when I talk to him."

I scoffed. "Mature." He sighed. "I'm sorry Scor, I knew he wouldn't take this well, but I thought he'd at least start acting better by now."

"Well, it's only been 3 weeks, still plenty of time for him to come round. Besides, Easter break starts on Friday, do all of your family know about us?" he asked.

"I don't know to be honest." I told him. "I told mom that Matt and I broke up and that _we_ were getting closer, I didn't want it to seem like we were just rushing into this. But she'll be fine with it anyway, she's been pushing us together for awhile now."

He grinned. "Got to love Ginny. She'll see to Albus, and if he tries to ban me from the house, I'm pretty sure she'll take my side."

"And I can come to yours. He can't do anything about that."

"I am kind of worried about James though." He admitted. "Who knows what tricks they've been teaching him in auror training."

I squeezed his hand. "You'll be fine, he wasn't really bothered when we kissed at Christmas and he made it perfectly clear he preferred you over Matt at my birthday party. I think it's another one of them things that mom dictates. Though don't get me wrong, he'll probably enjoy giving you a hard time like you all did to Michael last year."

"Uh, knew that would come back to bite me in the ass."

"Karma's a bitch."

x-x-x

"Albus Severus! " I snarled, spotting him working by the fire.

"Why am I being middle named?" he asked cautiously.

"Why are you still being a dick?"

He sighed wearily. "You know why."

"Because you're an immature prat?"

His lips curled in contempt at me. "Grow up Lily."

"Why don't you take that advice yourself? I can't believe you're treating Scorpius like this, he's your best friend."

"And he went behind my back to see my sister, some best friend that is."

"Only because he knew if we tried this openly you wouldn't accept it!"

"So why do you not care now?"

I crossed my arms and looked down at him. "Because he realised he wanted to be with me _despite _you, and I realised I only wanted him."

He scoffed at me. "Yeah, that's why you went out with Matt. Because you only want Scorpius."

"I dated Matt because I thought Scorp didn't want to be serious. And you really need to stop thinking Matt is such a great guy."

"You keep saying that but you never explain." He leant back in his chair, regarding me.

The common room was mostly empty, so I sat down on the sofa and looked into the low burning fire.

"Lets just say, that Matt doesn't really understand the meaning of the word 'no'."

He tensed up. "Meaning?"

"Use your brain Albus, you may be trying to play the 'higher than thou' card, but don't try and act all sweet and innocent with me. I know your past."

He blushed and I smirked, happy to have gained the higher ground.

"Are you telling me that Cross tried to...?"

"Tried, being the word. Don't you get it yet Al. You've only known me 16 years, when has anyone made me do something I don't want to?"

"Me and Scorpius used to get you to do stuff all the time."

"Grown up since then." I said, rolling my eyes. "I was trying to impress my older brother and his best friend that I had a little girl crush on, I've realised you're both lame since then."

"You realise your dating said lame guy."

"Nice to hear you accept we're dating."

He sighed heavily. "He betrayed me."

"That's a bit deep don't you think? You can't keep turning this around on you. You can't help who you fall for. Me and Scor didn't plan this. I know you're having trouble with this, but stop being an ass to Scor, he's afraid you're going to turn the whole family against him." He looked shocked. "He cares what you think Al and we're like his family. Imagine if he had a sister, and he told you that you weren't good enough for her."

"Yeah but he doesn't."

"Hypothetical Al. Imagine how shit that would make you feel. And you're being a jerk to him. Stop. Even if he wasn't your best friend, he's my boyfriend now, and you have no right to act like that towards him. Besides, you act like this over break and mom will kick your ass."

I smirked and jumped up from the sofa, leaving him to his work and thoughts.


	19. The Journey Home

_***So sorry this took so long, my computer gave a real serious attempt at dying and had to be completely reset, so it wiped everything, I managed to get it all on a memory stick but then of course I lost the memory stick :( Bloody typical! Lol. But all good, I found it, and at long last I present to you chapter 19 :)*  
><strong>_

"You know you don't have to take the train back with me." I told Scorpius as he rested the trunks he was levitating onto the growing pile on the platform.

He shrugged and turned back to me, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"Who knows how much I'll see you this break, got to get my time in where I can."

"You know we're hanging out with my friends today right, I haven't spent hardly any time with Libs." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you've only said it, oh a million times. And I'm cool with that. Libby is actually good company, I'm sure the rest of them can't be that bad."

"And you will see me this break, Albus chilled out a bit this week didn't he?"

He nodded. "Still want to know what you said to him." He grumbled.

After our little chat Albus had at least made an effort to be civil towards Scor, though nothing compared to how they used to be. Inseparable.

"And the rest of my family loves you."

"Apart from your uncle." He interrupted.

"Ron just pretends to have a problem with you because it amuses him. He wouldn't just tease you if he actually didn't like you."

He merely grunted in response, opening up the compartment door and ushering me in. Inside was a mixture of family members and other Gryffindor 5th years. Hugo sat by the window in deep conversation with Tamera Bill, a muggle born girl who shared my dorm. I smirked at him as he made eye contact and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. Hugo had harboured a crush on her for 2 years, and a few months ago she had broken up with her muggle boyfriend.

Libby was by the door and quickly pulled me down next to her, as Scorpius sat down opposite us I saw the confusion on his face. The start of Libbys' conversation with me could normally be found in the middle of a deep discussion. She had started in on a subject we had discussed earlier in the week and was continuing now as if there had been no pause.

x-x-x

"What do you think Scorpius?" Libby asked him.

He was gawping at her with his mouth open. "Huh?" was his intellectual reply. He had been watching us gossip for the past half hour and the look on his face had grown more incredulous with every passing moment.

"I thought he had brains." Libby remarked to me.

"Do you two even know what you're actually going on about? Or do you just pretend to know and have your own conversations and pretend it's with each other?"

We both laughed at him. Libby and I were known for our ability to seemingly read each others minds, we could have a conversation about something really important in the middle of a large crowd and no one would have a clue what we were on about. Neither of us knew why that was, as far as we were concerned we knew exactly what was going on, I don't see how we could understand perfectly and no one else could.

"We were talking about Isabelle Clerk." Libby was drawling slowly to him. "You know her, she's your ex isn't she?"

Scorpius shook his head and pulled a face. "A few random hook ups that never went anywhere doesn't mean she's my ex."

"You were with her at the beginning of the year." I said quietly, remembering. "She was all over you at the pub on your birthday."

Libby sighed. "Just think, if he hadn't been such a testosterone filled boy you would have spent that day with him and never would have met Matt properly."

Scor groaned. "Don't say that, we'll just pretend that nothing could have happened to make this turn out differently."

Libby snorted but shrugged her shoulders. "If that's what you have to tell yourself." She allowed. "You managed to convince my girl you're good enough for her in the end, so I suppose that's all that matters." I nudged her with my shoulder and she turned to me grinning. "Just stating the truth."

x-x-x

"They like him." Libby remarked quietly, leaning back on the bench next to me.

"You're surprised?" I asked, watching as Scorpius played cards with Chris, Adam, Rebecca and Hugo. "It's not like he's a complete stranger to them."

"No." She allowed. "But whenever you two hung out it was more with him and his friends, and your brother of course. I was hardly ever around when you two were together. And, all they _really _knew of him was his reputation."

"One he doesn't deserve by the way." She raised an eyebrow at me. "He's fooled around with a lot of girls, but he's only gone all the way with a handful."

"Really?" her eyes scanned him, reassessing. She suddenly snapped back to me. "Are you one of the handful? Oh god, please don't tell me you've lost it and haven't told me."

I soothed her gently. "Don't be silly, of course we haven't. But..."

"Oh, oh. I like buts."

"I'm thinking maybe this holiday."

"Really? You think you're ready? You never were with Michael."

"I think that's what's making me so sure about this. I never even considered it with him and we never knew each other as well as me and Scor do. With Scorpius I have to force myself to stop."

"Has he ever, you know, tried?"

"Back at Christmas he was begging to, and god was it hard to say no. But when I did he backed off straight away, he hasn't pushed it that far again."

She giggled quietly. "But you want him to?"

I nodded, checking to make sure the boys weren't listening.

"I don't think he will though. Not with my brother being such a prat, the only way we calmed him down was to point out that we hadn't had sex. I think, he thinks, if he pushes it it'll come across like Albus was saying. That he's only here for sex."

"Do you believe that?" she asked.

"No." She nodded happily. "You've seen how he's been the past few weeks."

"I've seen how he's been the past few months. Scratch that." She corrected. "I've seen how he's been with you for over a year now, even if you haven't."

"I don't think he's just using me, and I know it sounds big headed, but I do think it's different than his other _relationships._"

"He's in love with you." Libby stated simply.

I shushed her. "I won't believe that till I hear it from him."

She rolled her eyes. "You're just afraid of saying it back." She teased.

x-x-x

Scorpius jumped off the train and onto platform 9¾ and turned back to me, holding out his hand. After he'd helped me down he continued to hold my hand in his, scanning the crowd for our families.

"I see red hair." He stated, pulling me in that direction. "Oh crap." He mumbled as my uncle came in sight.

"Lily bean." Ron called as he spotted me.

Holding tight onto Scorpius' hand I dragged him the rest of the way and gave my uncle a one armed hug, the other stretched out behind as Scorpius refused to come any closer.

"Hey Ron. How are you?"

"Fine sweetie." His eyes followed my arm back and saw it clasping onto Scorpius. He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Definitely not getting rid of you know, eh kid?"

I saw Scorpius gulp and laughed as I tucked myself into his side.

"He's playing." I told him.

"Aye, until you hurt her. And you've been a part of this family long enough to know how protective we are of each other."

I beamed at my uncle, even in his warning to Scorpius he had effectively given his blessing. I saw Scorpius perk up at the sound of being included with us even by my uncle.

"Does your mother know? She never mentioned. Hermione did she mention this to you?" he asked as his wife appeared.

"Mentioned what sweetie?" she asked. "Oh hello." She greeted me, pulling me in for a quick hug.

"Malfoy dating our little Lily?"

"Ron." I moaned.

"No, no one mentioned that to me! I know your mother was gently hinting at you two, she didn't say it had worked."

"Well she doesn't know it's official yet."

"Oh I'm so happy for you sweetie. And you Mr Malfoy, I hope you realise how lucky you are."

"Of course Mrs Weasley." He replied respectfully, pulling me back to his side.

Hermione laughed.

"Please Scorpius, you've known me for 5 years now, I think we can go by a first name basis. Besides, you were practically part of the family before this, maybe if all goes well it'll become official." She hinted obviously.

"Oh my god shut up!" I cried, starting to drag Scorpius away from them. "We're still in school for Christs' sake!"

The both laughed and called their goodbyes to us.

"My parents are there." Scorpius pointed them out to me.

"Do they know?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Lets go tell them."

His father watched us approach, eyes on our entwined hands. His mother just smiled happily at Scorpius.

"Oh my baby. To think the next time we see you you'll have finished school. I'm surprised you took the train now and not at the end of the year."

"Well I'll probably take it then as well, but I wanted to see Lily and she has to take the train."

"Lily?" she asked looking confused for a minute. "Hello dear." She said, finally turning her attention to me as I hovered behind her son.

"Hello Astoria." I greeted. I had spent enough time at Scorpius' with my brothers to be on a first name basis with both his parents. Even if his dad could be an arse at times.

"Why did you go with Lily?" she asked.

Draco coughed delicately behind her and smiled at me.

"I see he finally convinced you to give him a chance." He joked with me. "It was only a matter of time really."

"What? Draco what are you going on about?" his wife snapped at him.

"Surely you've noticed our boy crushing on Lily. It's been blatantly obvious, except to her and apparently you dear."

She looked flabbergasted for a moment. I expected it to clear as the news sunk in, she had always been kind to me whenever I visited. Even inviting me to some of the parties she held throughout the years. I always had the memory of her sneaking me extra cookies and other goodies when she fed me and the boys. But instead of gushing like my lot had done, her face turned stony and she ran her eyes up and down me. I suddenly became self conscious of my jeans and simple t-shirt ensemble.

She pursed her lips and motioned to Scorpius. "Come along then, must be home." She almost scolded.

"Mum?" he asked, looking and sounding confused.

"Home Scorpius, now."

"We haven't even found Lilys' parents." He argued.

"Well she's a big girl dear she doesn't need you to find them. She must know what her family looks like." She snapped.

"Astoria." Draco warned.

"Be quiet Draco, I put up with enough crap from you." It was the first time I had heard her stand up to her husband. Any other time I would have broken out into applause and wooped for her. But knowing that the only reason she was doing it was because she was so angry about me kind of took any excitement away from it. "We are leaving Scorpius, now!"

"No I'm not." he argued. "I'm going to find Lilys' family with her and I'm going to say hello to them and goodbye to my girlfriend properly."

"Girlfriend." She scoffed.

Scorpius glared at his mother and dragged me away.

"What the...? Scor what the hell just happened? Your mum always liked me before, right?"

"Yeah, she always said you seemed really sweet. If I thought about it, I thought my dad might have the issue. Old habits die hard an all." I nodded along with him. "But for him to be fine and well, happy about it and her not. I'm as shocked as you."

"And you were worried about my lot." I grumbled.

He stopped and spun round to face me, placing his hands on the top of my arms.

"This changes nothing Lily. I still want to be with you and my mother will just have to deal."

"But..."

"No buts. Your brother hates the idea of us together but you're not giving up on us, neither am I. I told you, I'm in it for the long haul."

I smiled up at him as he lent down to kiss me, wrapping my arms around his neck and going up on my tiptoes, I succeeded in turning it into a deeper one than he planned. As his tongue brushed against mine his hand slid down and around to my lower back. Pulling my body in tighter against his, melding us together.

A loud throat clearing pulled our attention away from each other. Still holding on tightly, we both turned to see my mother stood there. Hands on hips, tapping her foot. And with the most triumphant smile on her face.

"Something you need to tell me Lils?" she asked.

I grinned at her. "You know Scorpius right?"

"Hmm yes. I think we might have met once or twice." She played along.

"Well we're kind of dating."

She paused for a moment, taking us in. Then.

"About bloody time." She swooped forward and pulling Scorpius away from me she hugged him herself. "What took you so long you stupid boy?" she teased.


	20. Catching up with the Potters

_***In sight into the Potter-Weasley family dynamics :) And since you had to wait so long for the last one, I thought I'd bring this out early***_

"So Scorpius' mom doesn't like that we're dating." I informed my parents as they drove us home.

"What? Is she crazy?" Mom blurted out.

"I thought she always liked you." Dad added more diplomatically.

"So did I, but apparently not." I seethed, slumping down in my seat in the back.

"It's ok babe, whilst I don't know what her issue could be I'm sure she'll come around." Mom soothed, turning to face me.

"What did Draco have to say?" Dad asked as he indicated to turn.

I shrugged, looking at him in the rear view mirror. "He seemed fine with it. Was joking actually. I know right." I said, mimicking his shocked expression. "From the sounds of it he expected this to happen, said Scor had liked me for awhile."

"Well, duh." Mom interrupted. "Have you heard from Matt since you split up?"

"Nah. Not from him directly anyway. Justin came over to say his piece. Apparently I am an absolute idiot to chose Scor over Matt, don't know what I'm missing, going to regret it someday. Oh, and I'm completely disrespectful for going out with Scorpius so quickly and I should be ashamed of how I flaunt it." I rolled my eyes, facing my mother again. "How I'm meant to be flaunting it I don't know. Seeing as Matt doesn't even go to our school."

"Oh ignore him Lils, boy doesn't know what he's going on about, and at the end of the day it's your choice who you date. If you had decided to be with Matt we would have accepted that. We're here to support you after all." I gave my mother an incredulous look. "Yeah, yeah." She allowed. "I wasn't the nicest to him on your birthday in the pub, but I just didn't see you two as serious, and well, I much prefer Scorp and think you two will be good together. If for some reason you disagreed and wanted to be with Matt. Well, then I would have made an effort with him."

x-x-x

"Lily-billy!" James cried as I walked into the kitchen.

"Jamesy wamsey." We both laughed and he pulled me into a head lock and started to tangle up my hair.

I squealed and tried to pry him off of me. "Mooooom!" I yelled.

"James let go of your sister. Lily stop aggravating your brother." She called, not even turning from the fridge she was scouring through.

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled across the room as I straightened up and tried to fix my hair. She didn't even bother to reply, so I turned and kicked James in the shin before sticking out my tongue and sprinting from the kitchen with him hot on my tail.

x-x-x

"So I hear that other sibling of ours has a problem with your choice in boyfriend." James remarked as we sat together on the sofa in the front room. Albus was only in the arm chair, back on his stupid video games.

"Yeah he's being a bit of a dick about it actually. Especially when considering said boyfriend is his best friend."

"Just makes it worse 'cause I know what he's like." Albus interjected, eyes never leaving the screen.

James looked over at me and rolled his eyes.

"We all know Scor Albus. And we all like him. Rose was saying that he really seems different with our Lily, and I'm not surprised. He's not like what his reputation makes out at all."

"I remember know why you're my favourite brother." I smiled.

"Haha. As soon as I cave in to the family pressure I'll be your favourite brother." Albus remarked.

"Well, I have to keep my options open and you two on your toes. I'm your only sister so I automatically get the title."

"Are we expecting a lot of the little Malfoy this break?" James asked, kicking his feet up onto my lap as he lent against the arm of the sofa.

"Hopefully, though he's worried that he won't be allowed." I eyed the back of Albus' head evilly.

"Ah don't worry about him, mom will sort him out. Besides, we need Scorpius over so let me know when he's coming and I'll get everyone ready for the interrogation." I smacked his leg.

"You just said you knew him, why do you need to tease him?"

"Got to check what his intentions are. Besides, it's a big brothers right to make his little sisters boyfriend uncomfortable and terrified of the consequences of messing with the little Potter."

"Well at least you're going to treat him like any of the other lads she's been with." Albus interrupted, pausing his game and turning to us.

"The only serious relationship I've had where family members outside of Hogwarts have met the guy was Michael. So that was a stupid comment Albus. Have you stopped being an absolute prick yet?" I added.

He grunted. "I've spoken to him. But I can't just go back to being buddy buddy, and I'll warn you now, if he so much as touches you..."

"I want him to."

You could have heard a pin drop.

"Want to rephrase that Lily?" James asked in a chocked voice.

"No." I looked him straight in the eye. "When I chose to go all the way with Scorpius it is our business and our business alone. Neither of you get an opinion in the matter and I will not be informing you. I have girlfriends for that." I turned to Albus. "And it's up to him whether or not he tells you. Depending on how much of a dick you are being. You forget that I've been present for many of your conversations." I told him as he opened his mouth to argue. "You both tell each other all the details, and whilst obviously that will _not_ happen in this case, it'll be weird if you can't talk about anything like that at all."

Both boys looked ready to tie me down and lock me away till my wedding day, so I took the opportunity to push James' feet off of me and go and find mom in the garden.

x-x-x

"Scorpius and Lily sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I froze in the doorway, looking at Rose and Victorie spread out on my bed.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

"We thought we'd come see our little cousin. I haven't seen you properly since Christmas, we hardly spoke at your birthday." Victorie told me in her bell like voice, sliding off the bed and coming over for a hug.

"How's Teddy?" I asked her.

She blushed. "We're moving in together."

"About time, right?" Rose teased from the bed. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, definitely about time." Vic shoved my shoulder as we laughed. "So where are you thinking?" I asked, pulling my desk chair across the room.

"Well. We were thinking, Mom and Dad only use Shell Cottage now for holidays so we're going to rent off them for awhile, then if we like it we'll buy." She beamed at us.

We all sat upstairs talking for a good hour, most of it spent interrogating me about Scorpius and how far we'd gone, and for Victories benefit, how it had finally happened.

Apparently most of my family have been waiting for us to get together and are relieved that we've finally got our acts together.

"Lily! Dinner." Mom yelled from the ground floor.

"Come on girlies."

x-x-x

"What's for dinner Aunt Gin?" Rose asked as we paraded into the kitchen.

Mum stood gawping for a moment. "When did you two get here?" she asked, hugging her nieces. "Oh, and all the boys have gone out for a manly night." she rolled her eyes. "So it'll just be us girls!"

"We've been up in Lilys room for a while now. Need to catch up on all the Hogwarts gossip." Victorie smirked. "I do miss that school."

Mom nodded along with her. "So you've heard about Scorpius then?"

"Uh, mom." I moaned, taking a seat at the table.

"Has she told you how far they've gone?" she asked, ignoring me completely. "She won't tell me."

"Because you're my mother!" I exclaimed.

"They haven't slept together. Yet." Rose informed her.

"Rose Weasley you little traitor."

"Well, I have to admit I'm surprised. I'm sure it won't be long now." Mom concluded.

"I don't want to talk about this." I cried.

"I'll have to get some condoms, and I'll stew up the potion for contraception. Not that I'm encouraging this or anything, and definitely do not tell your father, or your brothers."

"And apparently I'm now invisible and mute."

"I think they need somewhere private, we were trying to decide where it should be." Rose informed my mother.

"Hmm, well I suppose I could get everyone out of the house for the day. Or perhaps his house, there's only the three of them and his parents are always out doing one thing or another."

I thumped my head onto the table and mumbled to myself. "I can not believe we are having this conversation, here, in the kitchen, with my mother."

"It's an important thing to discuss Lily." My mother chided.

"Aren't you supposed to be telling me not to do it and trying to scare me off."

She actually laughed.

"Lily Luna, you are about 10 times smarter than me, you know what can happen, physically and emotionally. But you are so mature, especially compared to your brothers, I know you'll only make the choice to do it when you're ready." She sat down next to me. "And you'll be safe when you do. Besides I'm convinced Scorpius is in love with you."

I moaned. "Please don't say that, Lib keeps saying it to."

"Maybe that's because it's true." Rose said, sitting on the other side of the table.

"He hasn't said it, I haven't said it. And I won't believe it until it actually comes from us."

"Fair enough." Vic allowed. "If he said it would you say it back?"

I blushed. "Isn't this something I should discuss with him first?"

"You don't discuss, at least I never have. You just know it when you're ready."

"Do you love him?" Rose asked insistently.

I thought about it for a moment. "I wouldn't say love just yet. I'm only 16 and we've only been together properly for a month. But, if we stay together, I could definitely see it turning into love."

"And that, my dear, is why I'm not worried about you two together." Mom said, wrapping her arms around my from behind and kissing the top of my head.

x-x-x

"Is there a reason we haven't seen Scorpius yet?" dad asked at breakfast on the fourth day of the holiday. "He's normally here practically every day, especially at meal times."

"Ask Albus." I answered, putting some sugar on my cereal.

"Albus?"

I grinned at my brother as he blushed and cringed under our fathers gaze.

"I don't know." He mumbled.

"Lily, what did your brother do?" dad asked me.

"He unfriended him because we're dating, because I'm not competent enough to chose my own boyfriend and according to him Scorpius isn't good enough."

"I never said that Lily!" Albus snapped at me.

"So why isn't the guy you chose to have as a best friend for five years good enough to date your sister?" dad asked calmly as he poured coffee for me and him.

"I'm just trying to protect her dad."

"Sounds more like you're trying to protect yourself." We all turned to stare at dad. "Think about it kids. His best friend and sister start dating, he starts getting excluded, now they can't have conversations about girls, because he doesn't need to know that sort of stuff about his sister, you guys fall out or break up and he thinks he'll lose one or both of them."

My coffee cup was halfway to my mouth and I just sat there staring at him.

"You are pure genius dad. This really is all about you isn't it?" I snapped at Albus. He stuttered over his response. "You're making Scorpius pay over your own insecurities. Bad friend!" I scolded.

"You Albus, are to write to Scorpius and invite him over for dinner tonight. There you will apologise to him, then we will have a nice family meal." Mum ordered.

"Oh yes." James answered smirking. "And Scorpius will get the proper induction required to date a Potter daughter."


	21. I missed you

***So this took forever. Completely lost any motivation to write over the summer ****K**** not too sure I'm all that keen on this chapter, but there's smut. Again, not my best. Hopefully my muse will return shortly. Thanks for reading! x x* **

Scorpius arrived around 6 but I barely got a hello in before mum was ushering him and Albus into the living room to chat. We'd kept in touch by mail for the past few days, but I was already missing him and was slightly miffed that I hadn't even gotten a chance to have a proper hello with him. But I suppose I'd have to get used to not kissing him on whim, if we were going to make Al comfortable with the situation we couldn't be hanging off each other at every given moment.

I was lying on my bed, head at the foot of it, working my way through my Transfiguration book, making notes as I went.

"My girlfriend, the geek."

I looked up at the sound of the deep voice and saw Scorpius leaning against my door frame, arms and legs crossed. I gave myself a chance to take in his appearance. His highlighted brown hair was growing out and styled to look like he'd just rolled out of bed, his grey eyes seemed to sparkle as he took in the sight of me lying on my bed. He had on, what I expected was designer, black jeans and a simple but snug white t-shirt, all finished off with untied black combat boots. Oh yeah, he was rocking the bad boy look tonight.

He stood up straight and opened his arms wide for me, turning on the spot as he caught me scrutinising him. The memory of him doing the same thing in the locker room all those months ago, albeit with less clothing on, brought a smile to my face.

"I was going to dress up." he defended. "But then I realised your family knows me anyway, and I've been round for dinner a million times. So better to come as myself." He ran his hand through his hair and looked down self consciously.

"You look pretty good to me." I remarked, rising up onto my knees. "Hi." I told him shyly, fully aware that we were alone in my room.

His eyes glinted at my girly voice and shy smile. Before I knew it, he was striding into the room, kicking the door firmly shut behind him, and covering the space to my bed in no time. His lips crashed against mine as he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into him as well as pushing me back so I lay the right way on the bed, with him hovering over me. We managed to kick my work off of the bed, luckily I'd been using a muggle pen and notebook, so no need to worry about the ink.

"I missed you." He breathed.

"I missed you too." I told him as I ran my fingers through his hair. "Wait, wait." I pushed him away slightly, resting my hands on his chest. "How'd it go with Albus?"

He looked down at me, his lips swollen and eyes dilated. "Yeah, fine. Ok I guess. He says he'll give us a shot, but it's clear he's only doing it because your family is making him. I'll just have to prove myself to him I guess. I don't think he's going to ignore me like he has been though."

I sighed contentedly. "Well, that's a start." I pulled him back down and began kissing him earnestly once more.

"Your mom says half an hour till dinner."

"Hmmm, what could we do in half an hour?" I replied, running my fingers down his chest then up under his shirt. Pulling the material up as I trailed back up his chest. He sat back on his knees and tugged the shirt over his head, throwing it over the side of the bed. My legs straddled either side of him as I sat up to brush my lips across his stomach.

He moaned and ran his hand through my hair, tangling his fingers into the loose waves. His fingers grabbed the bottom of my tank top and tugged it up over my head and quickly undid my bra.

"Eager?" I teased, unbuttoning his jeans.

He groaned again. "I have missed you so much." He pushed me back by my shoulders, sliding his hand down to my exposed breast as he lay back on top of me. His mouth soon followed the path of his hand, stopping to twirl his tongue around my nipple before continuing. He tugged at my skinny jeans as his mouth trailed lower and lower.

Biting my lip I lifted my hips and helped him get them off. He'd managed to pull my knickers off at the same time, so I was left completely naked beneath him. He opened my legs and trailed his fingers down my thigh and chuckled as I tensed and lifted myself off of the bed again.

"Scor." I moaned.

At the same moment that he finally slid his fingers into me, he slid his tongue across my clit and I clasped my hand across my mouth, suddenly remembering the house was full.

He sucked and nipped at me, twirling his tongue as he thrust his fingers into me. With one hand still over my mouth I reached down to him with the other. Sliding my hand into the styled waves of his hair and pulling him tighter towards me.

Wrapping his free arm around my leg, he lifted it and draped it over his shoulder, moving closer to me still.

"Scorpius." I breathed, I wrapped my hands around the back of his head and pulled him up. He got the hint and kissed his way back up my body. He slid his tongue straight into my mouth when we were level once more and we tangled together for a moment.

His button was already done from earlier, so I worked at his zipper then grabbed the waistband of his boxers as well as his jeans, shoving them down as far as they could go. He shucked them off the rest of the way then lay his body back on top of mine. Every part of us touching. Skin on skin.

"Lil." He murmured, tracing his lips across my collar bone.

His pulsing erection was pressed against the top of my thigh and I squirmed so that he slid against me. "Lily!" he groaned. "We…we need to stop. Now. Or I won't be able to."

"I don't want to stop."

He froze. Watching me closely. "Don't tease me Lily girl."

I smirked at him, reaching up to plant a light kiss on his lips. "No teasing."

"I just agreed to be good to your brother." He complained.

I laughed. "Then make it good."

Our lips crashed back together as our hips began to roll. He was still just sliding against me, but both of our breathing hitched and we moaned into each other's mouths.

"I'm not on the potion yet so we're going to have to go muggle."

"Where?" he asked.

"Top draw." He scrambled off of me and over to my bed side cabinet, pulling out a condom.

He stopped and looked back over at me.

"Scor?" I asked quietly, watching him stare at me.

"No Lily."

"What?"

"Not like this. Not you're first time."

"But Scor, I want to." I sat up and slid across the bed towards him.

He sat down on the edge of it, his back to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his neck from behind.

"Trust me, after the first time, I will take you just about anywhere at any time. But I told you, I'm in this for the long haul and even if it wasn't your first time, it'd be ours and it has to be more special than a quickie where we're worried any member of your family can walk in."

I sighed and rested my cheek on his shoulder.

"I hate it when you're right. But…"

"But…?" he turned back towards me.

"You do… want me? Right?"

He laughed. "Me wanting you is not the problem here. We haven't even been on a real date. I don't want you to regret this Lil."

"Who knew you could be so sweet." I nipped at his lip.

"It's killing me to do it." He sighed, he kissed me deeply once more. His fingers tracing patterns across my stomach. "Ok." He said pulling away. "Clothes back on before you change my mind."

I pulled him in for another kiss instead.

"Lily you are greatly overestimating myself control." He told me.

"LILY! SCORPIUS!" came my mothers' sing song voice from the ground floor. "DINNER!"

"Ok. Kind of get what you mean about my family now."

He grinned at me.

"I love them, but I wouldn't put killing me past them. 'Specially if they walked in on us having sex."

"Come on then, James has been dying to interrogate you."

I pulled my clothes on as he did, then walked over and held the door open.

"Why does it feel like I'm going to face a firing squad?" he asked as he took my hand and pulled me from the room.

I laughed as I trailed after him on the stairs.

"Don't be silly… a firing squad would be way faster and less painful than this."

Smirking, I had to pull him the rest of the way to the dining room.


	22. Brothers!

Scorpius was having his plate filled by my mother. She was loading him up with mash potatoes and an assortment of veg.

"Mum, he can do it himself." I told her.

"I know, but he is our guest."

"He's been our guest a million times, you've never babied him like this before."

"He's not been your boyfriend before. Besides, I have to make up for what this lot are going to be like." She mumbled, glancing at my brothers and father. "I already had to team up with Hermione and Rose to keep Hugo and Ron away tonight."

I heard Scorpius' low moan and took his hand beneath the table, squeezing it gently.

"You'll be fine." I whispered to him, leaning over to kiss his cheek lightly.

"Uhhhhummm! None of that!" James called out in a mock outrage.

I rolled my eyes at my brother and mouthed at him to behave, all I got for my efforts was a cocky smirk.

"So Scorpius, I can call you Scorpius right?" James started as I buried my head in my hands.

"Dear God James. You've known him longer than I have!"

"Shush. So what exactly is it about our young innocent little Lily that has caught your interest?"

"You don't have to answer that." I told Scorpius, eyeing my mother for help.

"James…" she started.

"I just want to know why after all these years he's suddenly interested." James interrupted her, trying to be innocent.

"That is a very good question actually." Albus butt in. "So Scorpius, what was it about this year that made you change your mind."

Scorp took a deep breath. "I've always liked Lily, ok maybe not always in this context but we've been close and, I don't know. You grow up and things change."

"So you think she's hot?"

"James Potter!" This time it was my dad, and he was blushing profusely.

"Just laying the groundwork here."

"You know your sisters beautiful James." Scorpius replied smirking.

"Good answer." Mum replied.

"Very good answer." I affirmed.

"So what are your intentions with her?"

"James!" I hissed.

"Prerogative!"

"Answer the question then Scorpius." Albus cut in.

"You really do _not _have to answer them." I told Scorpius as he blushed.

I had a sneaking suspicion that my cheeks were also tainted as I recalled the conversation we'd had upstairs.

"Yes he does." Albus and James called out from across the table.

"I um, uh." Scorpius stuttered.

"Boys. You're making _me_ uncomfortable, take it easy." Dad warned.

"I'm going to smack you James Potter." I growled under my breath.

"How far have you gone?" Albus cut in again.

"Ok! That's enough." I answered sharply.

"Oh. Now you've definitely got to answer that one properly." James teased.

"Well, I guess, if you want a _proper _answer, you'll have to have all the details. See Scorpius is really good when he…."

"STOP!" Dad shouted from the end of the table. He was bright red in the face and appeared to have chocked on his chicken. "Whilst unfortunately you lot have all grown up, I do _not_ need any details or any kind of proof of this actually occurring though. Now, we all know and _like _Scorpius. Interrogation ends now. NOW, James. No arguments."

Dad didn't often raise his voice to us, but wen he did it usually meant business. James wisely shut his mouth, though he and Albus looked mutinous, having had their fun new game banned from them.

I childishly stuck my tongue out at them, and finally started to enjoy my dinner.

x-x-x

"Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Scorpius remarked, crashing down onto my bed as I shut the door.

I jumped onto the bed next to him and he opened his arms out to me, which I happily climbed into. He began to stroke my hair with one hand whilst the other rested on my hip, my leg thrown over his.

"I love how dad called an end to it all." I giggled.

"I passed right?" he confirmed. "I mean, I did way better than Michael and they let you be with him."

"I don't care even if you didn't pass."

"Good answer." He breathed into my ear, sending tingles down my spine and making me shiver against him.

"When are we having this date then?" I asked him after a few moments of silence.

"Hmmm, I'm sure I can get reservations for Thursday if you're free."

"And afterwards?"

I felt and heard him stop breathing for a moment. "Lily Luna you will be the death of me." He muttered at last.

"Well?" I asked again, rising up on my elbows to look him fully in the face.

"Are you sure that you're sure about this?" he asked seriously.

"I'm 100 per cent sure." I responded just as serious. "You know me Scor, do you ever think you could force me?"

"Hell no, maybe trick, but that would only be cuz I get you so horny." He smirked as I smacked his arm. "Well, my parents are away this weekend on some 'business' trip, which basically just means cocktail parties and fancy dinners. You could come over then. Think you could manage to stay the night? I don't want to have to sneak you out or anything."

"Don't worry my mom will cover for us, she's already offered."

"What?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you. Rose and Victorie decided that mom needed to know all the gory details of our relationship and then decided to slip in that we needed a place to hook up. She has now offered to cover for us if we're here, and she mentioned your place when your parents were away and she's also in the middle of secretly brewing the contraception potion for me."

Scorpius lay frozen beneath me for a moment.

"Jeez, I knew Gin liked me but not enough to help me corrupt her daughter."

"She gave me this speech about me being so smart and knowing consequences and blah, blah, blah. It was cringe worthy."

"I bet." He laughed, pulling me back down to snuggle again.

"What about your mom?" I asked as I rested my head on the crook of his shoulder.

"What about her?"

"She still hating me?" I asked quietly.

He sighed. "I have no idea what's going on in her head. But I could say that about most women. I know she likes you. She's said it before, I can only think that she never thought we'd become anything because I was friends with your brothers. She's never liked one girl I've dated, not even people that she heard I had a small connection with. I think she has mommy issues and can't let me go." He puffed up his chest. "Because I'm her little boy and just so loveable."

"You're also a douche."

"Yeah but I'm your douche."

"Uhh corny or what?"

"You love it." He poked my side, causing me to squirm.

"Hmm, well maybe a little."

He tilted my chin up as he lowered his face to mine, brushing our lips together. Wrapping my leg completely over his body, he rolled onto his side so we were facing each other, pressed together once more. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate. I tangled one hand into his hair whilst sliding the other beneath his t-shirt. He bit down gently on my bottom lip and then rolled so he was on top of me. He began to rock is hips into me, grinding against me as I moaned beneath him. Wrapping my other leg around him as well, I pulled myself up so there was no distance between us what so ever.

"Hey guys, mom wants to know if you want to watch… FUCK!"

I pulled my hand off of Scorpius skin and he quickly dove off of me as we both turned to the door. Albus stood there with one hand clamped over his eyes and his cheeks flaming.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I chastised. Trying to sort myself out.

"Didn't think I'd have too ten minutes after you came into the room and with all of us downstairs."

"We were just kissing you prat. Are you going to tell us what mom wanted or not?" I asked, irritated. I'd walked in on him doing worse.

He carefully peeked through his fingers. After making sure we were no longer in a compromising position, he took his hand completely away and finished off, whilst glaring at Scor.

"She wants to know if you want to watch that Transformers film, it's about to start."

"Yeah ok, we'll be down now." I looked at him pointedly as he huffed his way back out of the room.

"Transformers?" Scorpius asked, watching Al retreat down the stairs through the door he had left wide open.

Not obvious what you're doing there at all Albus. I thought sarcastically.

"It's a muggle action film. You'll like it." I told him, getting up and pulling him from the bed.

"God, I'm looking forward to Thursday just to get you to myself for a little while." He whined. "Oh and any good work your mom put in to making Albus see sense just flew straight out the window."

"Don't be silly. I'll just remind him of the times I've found him in worse states, or when I've walked in on him, you know…. flying solo." Scorpius laughed. "Well, if you can't beat them, blackmail them." I grinned.


	23. Dinner Date

Albus sat with his door open, looking out at the stairs that led to his little sisters' room. She had been acting odd all day, running about looking anxious and whispering with mom for the past few days. If he didn't know better, Lily was nervous, and Lily rarely got nervous. When they had competed in her first ever match as captain this year, she had been excited, not nervous. With every exam she took she was always the least worked up of all her year. So this behaviour was working out to be very unLilyish.

"Lils." He called as he heard her start down the stairs.

"What's up?" she asked, walking to his doorway and leaning on the frame.

"I was just about to ask you. You've been off for a while. Is everything ok?"

"What do you mean?" she asked frowning.

"You've been… quiet. And you're never quiet." He smirked.

"And you're complaining about that?"

"When it's not like you. Yeah." He paused for a moment, trying to decide if he really wanted to ask the next question. "Is everything ok with you and Scorpius?"

She eyed him speculatively. "Are you asking as an overprotective brother, or a best friend?"

"I'd go with loving and caring brother. And yeah, best friend."

"So you're asking this with Scorpius best interest in heart as well?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

"I said I'd give you two a chance, didn't I?"

"Have you spoken to him since he came over for dinner?"

"Yes actually, I have." he replied smugly. "We've owled a few times now. We're going to meet up this weekend and he says he's apparating with me to get back."

"God I can't wait to turn 17."

"That's all you're going to say about it?" he asked incredulously.

She looked confused. "What more is there to say about it? I'm glad you're getting friendly again."

"But you're boyfriends going to be hanging out with me for the next two weekends."

"So? He's you're friend to. I'm not going to ban him from spending time with other people. As long as we make time for each other as well. Is this your insecure 'I'm going to lose my best friend' thing again?"

"Don't say it like that." he whined. "You make it sound all pathetic and girly."

"Oi." She exclaimed." Offensive much? Besides, you _are_ pathetic."

And with that, she flounced out of his room. He could hear her humming as she made her way over to the other staircase and downstairs.

x-x-x

"Pssst." I stopped as I reached the bottom of the staircase on the ground floor, and looked around the hallway.

"Mum?" I questioned, seeing her head poking out of her office door.

She frantically signalled for me to shut up and then beckoned for me to follow her, her eyes darting around.

"Is there a particular reason we're playing Super-Secret Ninja Spy?" I asked sarcastically, ignoring her even more frantic motions for me to be quiet as she backed into the room.

Rolling my eyes at her dramatics, I closed the door behind me.

"Ok, what's going on?" I asked.

"I finished the potion." She told me quietly handing me a black case that looked like many of the potions cases I already had. "Inside are twelve vials. Its effective 18 hours after you take it, so tonight you'll have to be extra careful. Whatever date you take it on, make sure you take the next vile exactly 28 days after. That way the protection will keep flowing, if you're late with it, you'll be unprotected for 18 hours until the potion kicks in again. If you are late, you could have a period if you leave too much of a window, which you shouldn't have if you take the potion correctly. Umm what else is there?" She tapped her foot as she thought. "You won't be covered against infections, I know you haven't been with anyone but Scorpius has so you'll probably want him to get checked out at some point anyway."

"Mom!"

"I'm not saying he has something." She defended. "Just that he might. You never know these days."

"He told me he's always been careful, and I believe him. And I'm not planning to have sex without the potion or a condom. There, is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yep." She beamed. "Exactly what I wanted to hear. Oo my little girl, all grown up. I've already fed the boys the story of you staying at Libby's, have you...?"

"I mailed Lib and told her she was my cover, she says, as long as she gets all the details she's cool with that. But we're not going to mention it when we get back to school unless it is specifically brought up by someone else."

"Oo I do like it when a plan comes together. Have you got all your stuff ready?"

"My bags up in my room, ready and waiting to be apparated."

"Then let's get your hair done and I can take you over there and date night can begin."

x-x-x

I think mom was even more excited than me about this whole night, which was slightly disturbing when I really thought about it, so I tried not to. Instead I worked on trying to squash down the butterflies that were doing a tap dance around my belly and rang the doorbell for Scorpius house. Mom had apparated me to the doorstep, shouting to the boys as we left that she was taking me to Libby's.

After playing with my hair again I finally managed to shoo her off. As I stood waiting I made sure to look over my outfit once more. The dress came to about an inch above my knee and was swirled in different shades of purple, under my bust a black outline studded with purple jewels synched it in. I had the black lily pendant my parents had gotten me for my birthday hung on a shorter chain around my neck and the Pandora bracelet Scor had got me was the only other piece of jewellery I had decided to put on. Earrings were pointless as my long hair was hanging in loose curls around my face. My makeup was soft and girly, complimenting the colours of the dress and the cute but ridiculously high black stiletto shoes I had on added some much needed height against Scorpius' 6ft 1 frame. And since the weather still hadn't warmed up, I threw my knee length black trench coat on over the top.

Scorpius hadn't said where we were going, but he had said to dress nice as he left the other night. And as he opened the door in smart black trousers and shoes with a deep purple, silk, shirt I figured I wasn't going to look over dressed wherever we were going.

"Wow, Lily you look amazing." He told me, standing gobsmacked in the door way.

"I don't know whether I should feel complimented or insulted that that shocks you so much."

"Compliment. Definitely a compliment." Then he finally looked up from my body and gave me a dazzling smile. "Hi beautiful." He said gently, pulling me to him to kiss me softly.

"Hi." I whispered back. "One quick question." I said abruptly in a normal volume. "Did you pick the shirt or did my mother have a say in it?"

"Should I be offended that you're saying my clothes look like they were picked out by your mother?" he asked dryly.

"You look good, like, deliciously good." I sighed longingly. "But we match, and that's something like what my mother would set up."

He laughed and took my hand, pulling me into the house. "I promise, your mom hasn't said a word to me. I guess we just like the same things." He smiled and pulled me to him again. Kissing me with more passion as his hand cupped the nape of my neck. He ran his tongue gently over my lips, waiting for me to open my mouth and give him entrance. When I did, he slid his tongue in purposely, brushing against mine whilst his other hand slipped beneath my coat to the small of my back, bringing my body closer to his.

Dropping my overnight bag on the floor, I brought both my hands up to his shoulders, going up on tip toe, as even in my high heels he was leaning down to me. Wrapping both of my arms more securely around his neck, I pulled him closer as I nibbled gently on his lip and heard him groan softly.

"Do we have to go out?" I murmured against his lips.

He sighed loudly. "Yes. Unfortunately. I've made reservations and this is our first date. Besides, you look so amazing I need to show you off."

"Where are we going then?" I asked, making a point to untangle myself from his arms and step away. He made a noise of complaint. "If you want to go out we need to cut body contact for a minute, cause I think if I set my mind to it I could convince you that we could skip dinner and head straight upstairs."

He paused to look at me for a moment. "Yeah, you could easily convince me that we should do that."

"So are we ready to go?"

"Hold on, I've just got to get my tie."

"Oh wow, I get the whole suit package? Where _are_ you taking me Mr Malfoy?"

He smirked at me from over his shoulder as he went to the side board and picked up a lavender tie.

"God we really are matchy matchy."

"We look good. And every guy out there will know you are completely unavailable."

"Possessive much?"

"You love it."

I smiled at him as he pulled on his black dinner jacket.

"So where are we going?" I asked again.

"One Twenty One Two."

"Feeling ok?"

He smirked at me. "It's a restaurant in a hotel in London. I'm apparating us there. We have reservations for 7."

I looked at the grandfather clock in the corner. "Shall we go then? It's quarter to."

He reached out his hand to me after he slipped his wallet into an inside pocket of the blazer.

x-x-x

"Fancy." I commented, looking around at the plush red velvet couches we were being led to as we waited for our table. A roaring fire blazed in a central hearth.

"We'll have a violet martini and a hurricane. Thanks." He told the young waitress who had shown us through the restaurant.

I expected her to make a fuss over me, seeing as I was two years underage in the muggle world. Instead she just nodded politely and went off to get our drinks. I raised my eyebrow at Scorpius.

"Dad owns most of the shares of this place." He admitted.

"No wonder they jumped to attention when you gave them your name for the reservation." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"So how's home been?" he asked as our drinks arrived.

"Same as normal. Mom is obsessed with sneaking us about, dad works his ass off, James has gone back to training and Al is revising. I think. You didn't tell him we were meeting up tonight did you?"

"Do I look stupid? Seeing as we plan to…you know…" he coughed and took a sip of his drink. "No I didn't tell your brother you were with me and staying at mine tonight."

I beamed at him and tried out the drink. "Did you have to get me a purple one?" I laughed. "Now we look really sad."

x-x-x

Dinner was amazing, and probably the fanciest meal I'd had since we went out for dinner to celebrate dads' promotion to head of the department.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I laughed as he ordered us Irish coffees.

"What gives you that idea?" he chuckled.

"Oh the cocktails before dinner, the _c__h__ampagne _with dinner, wine with dessert and now the after dinner drinks. You know I hardly ever drink, this is all going straight to my head."

"I'm just trying to give you a night to remember."

I laughed again. "At this rate I'm not going to remember anything."

"Well, I'm just giving myself some Dutch courage." I looked up to see him blushing.

"Scor." I said quietly, reaching over to take his hand, but having to pull it back as the waitress put our drinks down.

"Here's your bill as well. Take your time and hope you have a good night." She gave me a knowing smile and I could feel my cheeks heating up. But that just could have been the alcohol kicking in.

I watched him pour milk into our coffees and slide mine over.

"Oi! Hand over the chocolate!"

He grumbled as he chucked the 'After 8' at me.

"Cheeky git."

"Need to find a girl who has bad taste in chocolate."

"Just think, I'm doing it for you. If you always have to eat the chocolate you'd never fit into those clothes. And you look _so_ good in them."

"Look better out." Our eyes met above my raised mug, and after a pause he quickly grabbed the bill folder and shoved some muggle money inside, downed his coffee and stood up, gesturing for me to do the same.

"What's the sudden rush?" I asked as we were let out onto the street by the doorman, me still pulling my coat on.

"I suddenly want to get home." He answered.

"Just a moment ago you needed Dutch courage. Scor!" I called to him as he dragged me down the street. "Have you seen my heels? I can't go this fast."

"We need somewhere out of the way to apparate."

"Scorpius Hyperion, slow down. It doesn't matter how quickly we get there. We _will_ get there."

He finally stopped to look at me. "Sorry. I guess I am more nervous than I thought about this whole thing."

"Seeing as it's _my_ first time, shouldn't I be the nervous one?"

He scoffed as he slung his arm around my shoulders and kissed the crown of my head. "You don't get nervous. And I'm allowed to get worked up cause this is your first time so I have to make it amazing."

"Chill out Scor, it'll happen however it happens."

Clasping his hand that was resting on my shoulders, we started a slower, much calmer, walk down the street.


	24. Date Night

***Sorry this one took so long. Really lost my muse on this one. And you can't really write this kind of scene if you're not in the mood. Just want to dedicate this one to ****LilyLunaPotter11,**** your enthusiasm for the story was really what got me to finally finish this chapter lol. So I hope you enjoy it, so here is Chapter 24.* **

Scorpius apparated us straight into his bedroom after we'd found a secluded corner in one of the alley ways in London. He let go of my hand and turned to face me, eyes raking over me once more. Slowly he reached forward and began to unbutton and untie my coat before slowly slipping it off of my shoulders.

I heard him suck in a ragged breath as his hands brushed down the length of my arms, I'd like to think that the woozy feeling I was getting was just from him, his proximity and the knowledge of what we were about to do, but whilst that may have had something to do with it, I knew there was another reason I was swaying on my feet.

"Scor I think I need a drink." I told him as steadily as I could. He looked blankly at me. "Water Scor. I need a glass of water."

"Oh, right. Crap." He stumbled away from me, out of his door and I heard him making his way unsteadily down the corridor.

I slipped off my heels and collapsed onto his bed, taking deep breaths. I was not going to ruin this night by being drunk when Scorpius had gone to so much effort.

"Please tell me you know some spell that will help with this." I groaned as I heard him come back into the room.

"Nope, sorry. But I brought you some tablets."

I mumbled thanks as I sat up to take the water and potion capsules from him.

"Told you, you were trying to get me drunk."

He laughed quietly. "Don't think I thought it all the way through."

"Just let me breath for a little while, the food will soak it all up soon."

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Don't be sorry, you didn't make me drink all those drinks."

"Soo…" he said after a few moments. "What should we do?"

"You still have all those movies I gave you?" I asked. "Well put one of them on." I told him when he nodded his response.

So that's where we found ourselves, 2 hours later, curled up in Scorpius's bed. Me still in my dress and him still in his shirt and trousers, watching No Strings Attached.

"Muggles are so predictable." Scorpius groaned as the credits started rolling.

"It's a rom com. It's meant to be predictable."

"Yeah, but it's just so corny as well, I mean who would actually do that stuff in public it's just ridic…"

Scorpius responded to my kiss immediately. Stopping his rant midway and pulling me tight against him.

"Feeling better then?"

"Much"

I worked quickly at his buttons before pushing his shirt off of his shoulders. He helped me push it off the rest of the way, and then ran his hand up my leg, underneath the hem of the dress and not stopping until he reached the curve of my hip. I trailed my fingers down his chest and over his abs, breaking away from his lips to kiss and nibble at his neck. We were both lying on our sides facing each other so he lifted his body off of the bed after I had undone his belt and started pushing his trousers down.

"You seem to have way too many clothes on." He told me as we kicked his discarded trousers off of the bed.

"Maybe you should fix that then."

He took to the task with gusto, sliding his hand out from under the dress, he grabbed the zipper and pulled it down, then he pulled me up and onto my knees as he tugged the dress off over my head, leaving me in my black strapless bra and panties. We paused there for a moment, both of us breathing deeply in just our underwear, kneeling on the bed facing each other, with my hands resting lightly on his shoulders.

Keeping eye contact with me, he slid his hands around me and unclasped my bra, then slowly, he lowered his head to kiss my collar bone. I tangled my fingers into his hair as he made his way lower, kissing me as his hands gripped my waist and pressed me back onto the bed. Slotting himself between my legs he gently bit down on my nipple causing me to gasp. He swirled his tongue over the taught bud as he brought his body closer to mine, rubbing himself against me through the remains of our clothing.

"Scorpius." I breathed, dragging my fingers down his back.

He didn't remove his mouth from my breast, but he did slide his other down the side of my body before gently grasping my knickers and pulling them smoothly off of me. His clever fingers brushed over me as he pressed his thumb against my clit.

"Scor, please." I begged.

"I've got to make sure you're ready." He told me finally breaking away from my nipple but he compensated for this by sliding two of his fingers into me.

"I am ready, please, stop teasing."

He removed himself from me completely, and I felt lost without his heat and weight pressing down on me. But a moment later I realised it was totally worth it, as he returned to the bed, condom in hand and slid his boxers down his legs and threw them aside before climbing in. Then he was back on top of me, pressing every inch of our bodies' together. We kissed again, our tongues battling for dominance as our bodies rocked together.

He sat back again, ripping open the condom and sliding it on. I reached out to trail my fingers across his stomach and then followed the line of hair from his belly button down. His thick hard erection was suddenly daunting. I'd seen him naked or close to it plenty of times now, but until this moment, I'd never really appreciated how big he really was.

"Are you sure about this Lily?" he asked me, looking into my eyes.

For just a moment I felt like baulking, telling him I was too nervous and then make it up to him with a blow job or something. But he was looking at me with nothing but concern and tenderness. Then that was it, moment was gone and I was sitting up to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down on top of me. He took that as all the permission he needed and proceeded to worm his way back between my legs. Pulling my hips up even as he pulled me down the bed towards him, and spread my legs wider.

He ran his fingers over me again, then the tip of his dick was pressing against me and I could feel his restraint in the muscles of his shoulders as he tried to take this slowly. I kissed his neck as he inched his way inside of me, encouraging him to continue. There wasn't any real pain, just pressure. But he wasn't even half way in yet.

And then it did hurt. I think I cried out a little as a sharp pain shot through my body, but it was gone within a matter of seconds leaving behind more of an aching throb. Scorpius however had frozen.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, worry etched into every word.

I shook my head at him. "No, I want you to keep going." He did, but even more slowly than before. "Scor you're driving me crazy here." I told him breathlessly. The ache was passing, replaced with a completely different sensation, and this one was craving more stimulus than it was getting.

He laughed gently, and then smoothly slid the rest of the way in. Burying himself inside of me and I felt his sigh brush across my shoulder. I couldn't tell if it was relieved or not though.

And then I couldn't worry about that anymore, because he was moving. Pulling himself out of me before pushing back in.

"Tell me if it's too much." He said quietly.

"More."

And that was it. Whatever had been holding him back suddenly lost its grip and he slammed himself against me. Truly thrusting into my body. I cried out and pulled his face to mine, desperate to be touching as much of him as possible. His tongue slid straight into my mouth and he moaned as I rolled my hips to match his frantic thrusts. His fingers dug into my hips as I bit down on his lip and wrapped my legs around him.

He buried his face into my neck and I could feel his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin as I gripped onto his sweat slickened shoulders.

"More Scorpius, more."

His arm wrapped around me as he lifted me slightly off of the bed, so our bodies were now compressed so tightly we could have been one. Then I squealed as he lifted me even more as he sat back, so now I was straddling him as he kneeled on the bed. He put his hands on my hips again and began to lift me up and down, encouraging me to continue the rhythm. I planted my feet on the bed behind him, left one arm loosely around his neck and brought the other behind me, leaning back on it and using the bed as leverage. Then I began to rock back and forth, feeling him sliding in and out of me.

x-x-x

_Oh god this is heaven_.

I gripped onto Lilys' hips as she grew more and more confident and increased her pace. She was so hot and wet, and she kept contracting around me, squeezing my dick tighter and tighter and I didn't know how much longer I could last.

Her breasts kept moving with every thrust, and I couldn't resist that temptation any longer. I leaned forward so I could take her nipple back into my mouth. Making sure to suck on it in the way I had learnt drove her crazy. I got my reward, she moaned loudly and brought herself forward, wrapping both of her arms around my neck now and bouncing even harder on my lap. She was so tight, there was no way I was going to last.

I think I called her name as I grabbed her hips again, slamming her down one last time and holding her there as I came. I couldn't wait until the potion was in full affect and I could actually come in her. It would be the first time I'd ever been with a girl without using a condom and I was glad it would be with Lily.

_Because I love her._

The thought actually made me pause for a second, but I don't think Lily noticed, she just continued kissing my bare shoulders and holding me tightly, letting me ride out the last few waves of pleasure whilst still inside of her. I always knew I cared for Lily more than I ever had anyone else, but I don't think I've admitted to myself before how deep those feelings went, and I've never said those words to anyone outside of my family.

_Surely she feels the same way._

I tried to convince myself as I battled to get the words out. She is sitting on top of me after she'd just given me her virginity, but I've seen girls throw their virginity at guys they don't truly care about before. What if she doesn't say it back? Then I'll have ruined her first time.

_And it won't exactly be a _g_reat experience for me either._

But before I could convince myself to say it, she was smiling up at me, and kissing me softly on the lips.

"That was amazing." She whispered to me.

"Even though I didn't make you come?"

_Why is she laugh_ing_ at me? I was being serious._

"I don't think many girls get to come on their first time. But don't worry." She kissed me gently again before pulling back from me and lying back onto the pillows. "You'll get me next time."

I smiled at the thought and at the sight of her getting comfortable in my bed. Then I lay down next her, and made her roll onto her side so her back was to me. Pushing my knee between her legs, I brought myself as close to her as possible and I fell asleep with my face buried in the crook of her neck.


	25. Morning glory!

***Two in one week! Don't get used it lol, I'm supposed to be writing my dissertation right now. But I****'****ll try and get the next one done as soon as possible.* **

I became aware of a hand pressed against my stomach, pushing me back into a very warm, very male body and Scorpius kissing me gently on my neck.

"Good morning." He whispered into my ear.

I mumbled something unintelligible which was meant to be along the lines of 'morning' as he got out of bed and walked over to his desk. Before I could do anything more than start to stretch, he was back in the bed and I was being pushed onto my stomach and Scorpius was climbing on top of me.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled into the pillow.

His only response was to bite down on my shoulder and fumble with something in his hands. Then he was lifting just my hips off of the bed, creating a small hump and spreading my legs wide. He slid his hand beneath me, so it was between me and the bed and he started stroking me gently. Pressing two of his fingers against my clit and rubbing.

I moaned and buried my face into the pillow, arching myself up so my ass was pressed more firmly to his stomach. He played with me for a few minutes and I could practically feel his pleasure as he felt me squirm beneath him.

His fingers never lost their rhythm as he repositioned the both of us so he could press his dick to me. With a harsh pinch of my clit he pushed himself in, in one smooth thrust.

Our bodies were pressed together, my back slotted into his front, with his face level with the back of my head and shoulders. With his free hand he pulled my hair completely out of the way so he could kiss my neck and shoulders whilst he gently rocked in and out of me.

"Oh my god." I cried, as places I hadn't even known existed and could feel so good exploded with pleasure. I grabbed the hand that was resting on the bed near my head, sliding my fingers through his and gripping hard. Trying to anchor myself as he started thrusting harder and I felt myself slip up the bed.

His other hand continued to tease my clit and I could feel his breath across my neck as he grunted and groaned on top of me. With one last hard pinch of my clit, I came apart beneath him. My body pressed even harder into his as the muscles in my body contracted. I vaguely heard him give out a strangled cry and his body stilled as he tipped over the edge as well.

We both collapsed back onto the bed, breathing heavily, me more so as most of his weight was on me.

"I swear I can last longer than that, I just wasn't expecting to feel your orgasm so much."

I laughed as he rolled off of me and pulled the condom off, tying it up and drop shotting it into the bin by his desk, as he had last night.

"Scor, that was..." I rolled onto my side to face him as he collapsed back onto the pillows. "It was unbelievable." I told him breathlessly, running my fingers down his chest and tucking myself into the crook of his arm. "You definitely got me this time."

He laughed warmly and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close so I had to throw my leg up over his to be comfortable.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, kissing the crown of my head.

"Tingly." I told him giggling.

He squeezed me tight. "No, really?"

I stretched myself up so I could kiss him. "A little sore. But overall, I feel very good. Completely sated. Actually, I think it might be nap time."

"We only just woke up." He laughed.

"Yeah, but you wrung everything out of me with that little performance."

"What time are they expecting you back?" he asked quietly a few minutes later.

I gave a lazy shrug, already dozing off. "Whenever, they think I'm at Libs. So whenever I floo back they'll be fine."

x-x-x

I floo'd into the kitchen at about half 3 that afternoon.

"Hey princess." My dad called from the table where he was dutifully peeling a pile of potatoes the muggle way, he must have been bored.

"Afternoon." I responded, smiling happily at him I took a knife from the side and sat down next to him to help with the pile.

"You seem very happy." He commented.

"Can I not be happy? I just had a much needed girls night."

"I take it you and Libby ate your own weight in ice cream again, that's what you always used to do here."

I laughed. "Yeah something like that."

"Oh, Lily. You're home." Mom stated as she walked out of the utility room with a basket full of washing. "Did you have a good night?" she winked at me as she walked behind dad and I rolled my eyes at her. 'Tell me later!' she mouthed as she backed out of the room.

x-x-x

"I don't know how you're so calm." Libby commented to me as we made our way down to breakfast on the first day back at school.

"What are you moaning about this time?"

"You! Exams are only a few weeks away and you're all calm and collected. It's unbelievable."

"If you were that worried, you would have gone with Sam and the guys to the library when we got back last night rather than drag me up to the dorm."

"Excuse me for wanting to catch up on the gossip. You have been completely inaccessible over the holiday and there just seemed to be people everywhere on the train."

"Sorry, Rose and Victoire kept dragging me out shopping for stuff for the new place." I bumped her playfully as she continued to pout. "Aww come on. Cheer up, you get me all to yourself now."

She snorted at me. "Don't let Scorpius hear you say that, he'll be mighty jealous he doesn't get to monopolize your time."

"Still together I take it?"

I turned as we reached the bottom of the staircase and saw Justin just behind us.

"Yes Justin, I'm still with Scorpius. Do you still have a problem with that?" I swear down, I didn't mean it to come out as challenging as it did. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Libby smirk.

Justin just shrugged. "Your loss"

"Believe me, it's no loss." I turned my back on him, and linking arms with Lib we sauntered into the great hall. "Oooh I cannot believe his nerve." I seethed as we sat down.

"Chill and drink your coffee." Libby replied, pouring me a cup.

"Yeah, coffee is going to chill me out." But I drank it anyway.

x-x-x

"Major brain ache." Libby whined, slumping down onto the table we'd occupied in the library for the past 2 hours, she rubbed at her temples with the tips of her fingers. "I'm not even going to take herbology next year. Who the hell cares what plants do what?"

"You want to develop make-up and stuff right."

"Not just make up, a whole line of cosmetics and magical beauty equipment."

"Well, you've already acknowledged that you need potions for that."

"Hah!" she interrupted. "You've acknowledged, I just agreed because you could possibly be right."

I smiled at her. "Anyway, a lot of these potions and formulas you'll be making will require these ingredients, and you'll create things much faster if you know what the ingredients are supposed to do."

She groaned again. "Please stop being right about things." I waited for her to stop rubbing her forehead against the table and look up at me again. "Ok, so go over shrivelfig for me one more time."

By ten o'clock we had to call it a night as curfew was about to be called.

"Lils, have you seen Scorpius since the first week of the holiday" Libby asked as we packed up our bags.

I shook my head. "We mailed, and annoyed Albus by making him carry messages back and forth for us, and I saw him briefly form the other end of the corridor earlier, but nope. That's about it."

"Huh."

"Don't 'huh'."

"But don't you think it's weird?"

"Yes. Weird. Annoying. Upsetting. All of the above, plus some." I sighed.

"Well, take tomorrow night off and spend some time with him." She said quietly as we walked past the librarian who stood at the door.

"But I thought you wanted to revise."

She scoffed. "I can handle one night without you. You know it all anyway. Go be with your boyfriend for a while."

"He's busy revising for his stuff to, he has NEWTs coming up."

"Then help him revise for that then. God knows you know all that stuff too."

I thought about it as we made our way up to the common room, slipping through tapestries and up hidden stair wells to get there quicker. "Ok. If I see Scorpius tomorrow, I'll mention it and see what he says. If I don't see him, then I'll study with you again."

"And if he doesn't come looking for you by Wednesday, I'm going to go looking for him with my wand and that nifty little spell we were told about in Defence today."

"I like your thinking." I told her as we reached the portrait of the fat lady.


End file.
